Mi historia de One Piece
by 650katie
Summary: Cuenta la historia de una pequeña niña de 7 años llamada Kate del South Blue y su sueño es convertirse en una pirata y una arquera profesional como su padre. Y por el trabajo de su madre tendrá que estar en un viaje con sus padres por las islas del East Blue, West Blue y North Blue, haciendo que conozca a grandes personas y tener aventuras con sus 5 hermanos.
1. Chapter 1

**MI HISTORIA DE ONE PIECE**

1, 2, 3… AHORA – Dijo-

Falle.

Otra vez. 1, 2, 3… AHORA –Dijo-

Falle

Toda enojada lance mi arco al suelo.

Yo: No puedo papá, es muy difícil e irritante – Dije dando pucheros-

Papá: Es que te falta practicar mas, nada es imposible en esta vida – Me dijo-

Luego mi papá tomo su arco y tiro 2 flechas en la diana a gran velocidad.

Yo: WOW, eres muy genial – Dije dando saltitos-

Papá: Y esto es por que practique dia y noche cuando tenia tu edad – Dijo-

Yo: Entonces dare mi mejor esfuerzo para ser tan genial como tu – Dije llena de esperanza-

Papá: No quiero que me iguales, quiero que me superes – Dijo sonriéndome-

Luego nos dimos un abrazo.

Papá: Ahora veamos como mejoraste en tus técnicas de defensa y ataque – Dijo-

Yo: Esta bien – Dije poniéndome en pose de pelea-

Hola, mi nombre es Kate Caldas, tengo 7 años y soy del South Blue. Vivo con mi mamá y mi papá. Tengo ojos marrones oscuros, cabello de color castaño oscuro ondulado y estatura baja.

Y digamos que mi vida no es como toda niña de 7 años.

Mi padre me enseña tiro con arco y pelea desde que tengo 6 años, ya que una vez lo vi pelear con alguien y quise que me enseñara.

Mi padre se llama Edgar Caldas y no es una persona común, es considerado alguien "malo" para La Marina, ya que una vez éramos pobres y el robaba alimentos y ropa para mantener a mi mamá y a mi, también porque es el mejor arquero del South Blue por lo que no pueden capturarlo. Y actualmente tiene una recompensa de 17.000.000 de beris por su cabeza.

Y luego esta mi mamá, se llama Marina Flores. Es una persona cariñosa, buena y comprensiva; pero a veces puede dar miedo.

Mi mamá es una gran panadera reconocida aquí, ya que hace panes, pasteles y postres deliciosisimos.

Y por esta gran popularidad el jefe de su trabajo le dijeron que ella iria de viaje, acompañada de nosotros, al North Blue, East Blue y West Blue. Para ser reconocida en todos estos mares.

Y bueno qué decir de mi, ¿Te cuento cuales son mis sueños? Bien, yo siempre quise ser una pirata ¿Por qué? Porque siempre oigo que los piratas son las personas mas libres del mundo, y encuentran varios tesoros y viven varias aventuras.

Otro de mis sueños es ser una profesional con el tiro al arco, por mi padre; y al final es visitar todos los bosques y valles del mundo, ya que para mi la naturaleza es una maravilla.

Tengo 2 mejores amigas una de ellas se llama Jean Carrey, es una chica de pelo rubio, ojos castaños y piel bronceada, es buena amiga y me da consejos cuando lo necesito, es un años menor que yo.

Y mi otra amiga se llama Jewelry Bonney, es una chica diferente a Carrey, ya que es mas atrevida con la gente y tiene un gran apetito, por lo que Carrey y yo le decimos "la comelona".

Su cabello es rosado, su piel es blanca y sus ojos son de un bonito color morado. Tambien es buena amiga porque hace muy buenos chistes cuando Carrey o yo estamos tristes. Y lo mejor es que ella también quiere ser una una pirata al igual que Carrey.

Esta es mi historia.

-o-


	2. Chapter 2

Me levante temprano ya que la luz del sol no me dejaba dormir, me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha, me cambie y me cepille los dientes. Luego baje al comedor para desayunar.

Luego salude a mis padres.

M y P: Hola hija – Dijeron sonrientes-

Yo: Buenos días

Mamá: Te levantaste temprano, que milagro – Dijo casi riéndose-

Yo: Es que el sol me daba a la cara y no me dejaba dormir – Dije-

Mi mamá dejo el desayuno en la mesa, cogi un pan y delicioso como siempre. Hasta que tocaron la puerta.

Yo abro – Dije-

Abri la puerta y era Bonney.

Bonney: Hola Kate – Dijo abrazándome-

Yo: Hola Bonney ¿ Que cuentas?

Bonney: Me preguntaba si podría desayunar contigo

Yo: Si no hay problema, le avisare a mis padres – Dije yéndome al comedor- Mamá es Bonney, dice si puede desayunar con nosotros – Le dije-

Mamá: Si no hay problema, esta vez prepare un banquete- Dijo en broma-

Yo: OK, Bonney puedes pasar – Le avise-

En eso vi a una Bonney saltarina y feliz.

Bonney: Buenos días señores – Dijo haciendo reverencia-

M y P: Buenos días – Dijeron-

Y de un solo movimiento Bonney ya estaba sentada en la mesa devorándose todo.

Yo: OYE, ni se te ocurra tocar mi plato – Le adverti sentándome rápido-

Y por suerte me comí mi desayuno a tiempo.

Papá: Jajaja, nunca había visto a una niña de un apetito tan voraz – Dijo mi padre en carcajadas-

Bonney se puso algo sonrojada, haciéndome dar risa.

Despues de 10 minutos Bonney me solicito a jugar con Carrey y yo acepte.

Tome mi arco y salimos casi corriendo.

Bonney: No se cuando será el dia en el que salgas sin tu arco – Me dijo-

Yo: No se cuando será el dia en que lo necesite, solo soy precavida – Dije guiñándole un ojo-

Despues de correr por 10 minutos llegamos a la casa de Carrey todas agotadas. Toque la puerta y después de unos segundos Carrey abrió la puerta.

Bonney y yo nos abalanzamos hacia ella en un abrazo, como si no nos hubiéramos visto por un largo tiempo.

Carrey: Ya chicas me ahogan – Dijo con un hilo de voz-

B y yo: Lo siento – Dijimos al unisono-

Carrey vivía sola al igual que Bonney, no tienen padres, nose el significado ya que ellas mismas no lo cuentan o no lo recuerdan.

Bonney: Carrey, ven a jugar con nosotras.

Carrey: Esta bien – Dijo alegre-

Yo: Espera, antes de eso ¿me podrias dar un vaso de agua?, es que nosotras corrimos hasta tu casa – Dije sacando la lengua cual perro-

Carrey: Esta bien. ¿tu también quieres Bonney?

Bonney: Esta bien

Despues de eso nos fuimos a nuestro lugar favorito, era un bosque muy grande y tenia unos juegos abandonados. Hace mas de un año encontramos este lugar sellando nuestra amistad.

Me subi a un columpio y comencé a mecerme.

Bonney: Chicas tengo una idea a que juagaremos. Cada una buscara todo tipo de "tesoros" en todo este bosque y la que recolecto mas, será la líder de nuestro grupo pirata – Dijo-

C y yo: Suena interesante – Dijimos-

Bonney: OK solo tenemos 1 hora de plazo y esta zona será nuestro punto de encuentro – Nos explico-

C y yo: OK

Las 3: Ahora – Y salimos corriendo en direcciones diferentes-

Hola chicos y chicas :D este es mi primer fic que hago y espero que les guste.

Esta historia va comenzar desde la niñez de todos los personajes hasta el final definitivo de One Piece.

Si tienen sugerencias y criticas no olviden en comentar J


	3. Chapter 3

Seria algo difícil conseguir objetos en este inmenso bosque.

Sigo caminando y en el suelo encuentro una bolsa plástica y al lado un reloj de bronce descompuesto; agarre la bolsa y adentro puse el reloj.

Seguí caminando y encontré una pulsera de plata, mitad de un libro y otras cosas.

Faltaban 10 minutos para que se cumpla el tiempo decidido, asi que camine hacia el punto donde comencé.

Pero cuando estaba cerca de llegar me encontré con un oso, al parecer estaba enojado y comenzó a atacarme.

Yo: Al parecer llego mi oportunidad de pelear en serio. –Dije sonriente-

El oso dio un salto hacia a mi pero lo esquive, di un salto y le di una patada en la cabeza.

Me aleje un poco para apuntarlo con mi arco y flecha.

Tire la flecha y ¿Le di? ¿Qué? Fue suerte o qué, yo nunca le he dado al blanco a algo, siempre tiraba hacia lugares erróneos.

Y este ataque enfureció mas al oso y comenzó a correr hacia a mi y yo corri asustada al punto de encuentro con Bonney y Carrey.

Corii por unos cuantos minutos y el oso no se cansaba para nada, y veo que las chicas me estaban esperando.

Al ver la escena ellas también comenzaron a correr junto a mi.

Carrey: ¿¡Que es todo esto¡? –Dijo alarmada-

Yo: Hice enojar a este oso

Bonney: Pero no vamos a estar corriendo para siempre –Dijo- ¿Qué tal si nos separamos y atacamos al mismo tiempo?

Yo: Buena idea

Luego nos separamos.

Bonney: ¡AHORA!

Luego salte en dirección al oso y le di una patada, Bonney lo golpeo y Carrey lo golpeo con una gran rama de un árbol.

Luego vi como el oso cayo inconsciente por los ataques que le dimos.

Nos pusimos felices y regresamos a nuestro punto de encuentro.

Carrey: WOW, esto si fue un dia de locos –Dijo riéndose-

Yo: Ni que lo digas

Bonney: Bueno muestren lo que recolectaron – Dijo-

Luego vaciamos nuestras bolsas al suelo y comenzamos a contar nuestros objetos.

Yo: 16

Carrey: 20

Bonney: 22

C y yo: Aww..

Bonney: YAY yo gane :D ahora yo soy la líder pirata – Dijo haciendo un gracioso tono de voz-

C y yo: Si capitana – Le dijimos-

Bonney: Nuestra primera misión es … ir a comer – Dijo en una sonrisa-

Carrey: Aishh.. tu solo piensas en comer – Dijo en un puchero-

Yo: Pero yo tengo hambre, por toda la persecución con el oso, asi que vayamos. De todas maneras Bonney es nuestra capitana.

Carrey: OK vamos.

Nos dirigimos camino a mi casa a almorzar. Y cuando llegamos todo fue un alboroto con chistes de mis amigas y mis padres.


	4. Chapter 4

Terminamos de comer y mis amigas y yo nos dirigíamos a mi habitación, pero mi mamá me llamo y les dije a las chicas que se adelantaran.

Yo: ¿Sucede algo? – Le pregunte curiosa-

Mamá: Hija, te quería avisar que nuestro viaje al East Blue será pasado mañana – Dijo-

¿Qué? ¿Ya le avisaron el horario? ¿Tan pronto?. Tenia muchas dudas en mi cabeza.

Pero yo no quería dejar a las chicas tan pronto.

Yo: ¿Po cuanto tiempo nos quedaremos alla? – Dije con la mirada baja-

Mamá: Por 1 año y 2 meses – Dijo en tono serio-

Al escuchar eso estaba en shock, eso era demasiado tiempo.

Yo: No quiero irme, me quiero quedar. – Dije conteniéndome el llanto-

Mamá: Se que esto es difícil para ti, pero debes entender que es parte de mi trabajo y no puedo dejarte sola aquí – Dijo-

Yo: Pero tengo a Bonney y a Carrey – Dije mientras mis lagrimas comenzaban a salir-

Mamá: Aun son unas niñas. Por favor comprende.

Fue algo difícil de decidir…

Yo: Esta bien, pero ¿despues de ese tiempo, regresaremos a casa? – Pregunte-

Hubo un minuto de silencio.

Mamá: Lo siento, pero después de eso tenemos que ir al West Blue y al ultimo a North Blue en el mismo lapso de tiempo – Dijo algo triste- Ademas tu ya sabias de estos viajes.

Yo: ¡Pero no sabia que demorarían demasiado tiempo! –Dije llorando-

Luego me fui corriendo a mi habitación sin decir nada. Yo no podía aceptar esto, no quiero dejar a mis mejores amigas por todos esos años.


	5. Chapter 5

Mis lagrimas caían sin cesar de mi rostro pero me las limpie rápidamente para que ni Carrey ni Bonney me vieran.

Entre a mi habitación y vi sus rostros alegres pero cuando me vieron lo cambiaron a una de preocupación.

Bonney: Oi, Kate ¿Qué paso? – Dijo alarmada acercándose a mi-

Carrey: Kate ¿Qué pasa, por que lloras? – Dijo preocupada-

*Tenia que decirles no podía quedarse esto asi*

Yo: Es.. que mi mamá me acaba de decir que en 2 dias nos iremos al East Blue por 1 año y 2 meses por su trabajo – Dije sollozando-

Vi que las 2 tenian una cara de asombro.

Carrey: Pero después de ese tiempo ¿regresaras? –Dijo queriendo llorar también-

Yo: No porque después de ese viaje tendremos que ir al West Blue y al North Blue en el mismo lapso de tiempo – Dije llorando mas-

Luego vi que a las 2 se le cristalizaron los ojos.

Yo: No quiero irme, quiero quedarme con ustedes – Dije triste-

Luego note que Bonney puso su mano en mi hombro.

Bonney: Te dire esto como una hermana mayor – Dijo conteniéndose sus lagrimas- Creo que es mejor que vayas con tus padres. – Dijo dolida-

Carrey: ¡¿Qué, por que?! – Dijo zarandeando la ropa de Bonney-

Yo: ¿Por qué Bonney? ¿Es que acaso no quieres estar conmigo? –Dije llorando mas-

Bonney: No es eso, es que si te quedas aquí ¿no crees que tus padres se pondrán tristes también si no vas con ellos? – Dijo-

Reflexione acerca de lo que me dijo, y si era cierto mis padres me quieren un monton y yo a ellos.

Bonney: Y no quiero que se pongan asi solo porque quieres quedarte con nosotras – Dijo llorando- Para mi tambien será doloroso verte irte, pero es algo que debemos aceptar – Me dijo abrazándome junto a Carrey- Además tenemos 2 días más aprovechémoslos, ¿Qué dices Carrey?

Carrey: Creo que tienes razón.

Yo: Gracias Bonney, tu siempre haces que piense con claridad – Dije calmándome-

Carrey: Y aunque te vayas seguiremos siendo hermanas.

Bonney: Bien entonces ¿Qué les diras?

Yo: Les dire que ire con ellos.

Jjeje.. en este capitulo hubo un poco de drama, pero esto es solo un poco de lo que pasara mas adelante ;) Dejen sus comentarios que me carcome la ansiedad de que piensan de mi fic.


	6. Chapter 6

Las 3 fuimos a la sala y me acerque a mis padres.

Yo: Mamá, papá – Les llame-

Mamá: ¿Qué pasa hija?

Yo: Tome una decisión, ire con ustedes en su viaje – Les dije-

Mamá: Bueno aunque no nos hubieras dicho esto aun te hubiéramos llevado – Dijo en una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Pero que hay de tus amigas?

Yo: Ellas aceptan mi decisión y aprovecharemos estos 2 dias al máximo – Le dije-

Mamá: Pues que bien hija – Dijo sonriéndome- Pero ve empacando de una vez.

Yo: Esta bien, pero ¿Bonney y Carrey pueden quedarse a dormir en mi habitación por estos 2 dias? – Pregunte casi rogándole que aceptara-

Hubo un minut

De silencio.

Mamá: Esta bien, Puedes llevar un colchón mas del sotano.

Yo: Gracias- La abrace- Te quiero.

Mamá: Yo también.

Corri hacia mis hermanas y les propuse que se quedaran a dormir en mi hogar por estos 2 dias y ellas aceptaron felices.

Fuimos al sotano para llevar el colchón a mi habitación.

Nos alistamos para dormir y Bonney dormirá en el colchón con una almohada y sabanas que le preste, y Carrey dormiría conmigo ya que le teme a la oscuridad y piensa que un monstruo saldrá por la noche. Yo solo me rei ante esa declaración y nos dormimos.

Es un capitulo muy corto lo se.


	7. Chapter 7

2 dias después…

Hoy es el dia en el que partiría a una isla del East Blue.

Mis padres y yo fuimos al puerto acompañados de Bonney y Carrey; ellas lloraban a mares por mi partida.

Mi mamá les regalo a mis hermanas una caja de dulces, hecha por ella, para las 2. Y le agradecieron.

Me abrace por ultima vez de mis hermanas, he hicimos una promesa que cuando estos 3 años terminen nos encontraríamos de nuevo en nuestro lugar favorito.

Subimos al barco mis padres y yo y zarpamos, levante mis brazos en despedida.

Yo: Adios chicas, nos veremos pronto –Grite-

B y C: ¡SII!

Y asi comenzó mi viaje.

El viaje duro 2 dias mas y por fin llegamos a la isla.

Papá: Ahora es tiempo de tener nuevas aventuras –Dijo palmeando mis hombros-

Yo: Y ¿Cómo se llama esta isla? –Le pregunte a mi mamá-

Mamá: Estamos en la Isla de Dawn, donde se localiza el reino Goa –Me dijo-

Papá: He oído mucho de ese reino, ahí viven nobles y ciudadanos normales. Y a las afueras de la ciudad hay una zona llamada la Terminal Gray donde se arroja basura y ahí viven vagabundos. –Me explico-

Luego tomamos un bus donde nos llevaría a nuestro nuevo alojamiento.

Yo: Pero, ¿Por qué esas personas no viven como personas normales si en nuestra isla convivimos con toda gente de todo tipo?

Papá: Es que ya debes saber como son las leyes y reglas de cada isla –Dijo-

Cuando bajamos del bus la ciudad era muy bonita, las calles eran limpias y el dia estaba soleado.

Nuestra nueva casa era normal con 2 pisos de paredes blancas. Y en el interior las paredes eran del mismo color que en el exterior con muebles negros, la cocina no era muy grande; pero bonita, había 2 baños y 4 habitaciones.

Yo: WOW, esta casa es muy bonita – Exclame-

Mamá: Por supuesto –Dijo con una sonrisa-

Luego se oyo el Den-den mushi de mi mamá.

Mamá: Bueno es hora de irme a trabajar, los veo mas tarde –Dijo despidiéndose-


	8. Chapter 8

Entonces me quede sola con mi papá, pero no teníamos ganas de desempacar.

Si lo admito, a veces mi papá se ponía como un niño igual que yo, lo cual me daba risa.

Yo: Papá, ¿Qué tal si conocemos la ciudad?

Papá: Esta bien, suena divertido –Dijo-

Los 2 tomamos nuestros arcos y salimos de la casa.

La ciudad era grande, había todo tipo de tiendas; como de comida, ropa, armas y juguetes.

Y a la que entramos primero fue a la tienda de armas. Habia de todo tipo: Katanas, pistolas, arcos, etc.

MI papá y yo vimos los arcos y eran mas grandes que la mia.

-: Buenas tardes, ¿se les ofrece algo? –Dijo el vendedor-

Papá: Buenas tardes, ¿de que están hechos estos arcos? –Pregunto-

-: Ah.. estos son los mejores arcos que tengo en mi tienda, están hechos de acero inoxidable y fueron arcos pertenecientes a guerreros de la historia pasada –Nos explico-

Papá: ¿A cuanto las vende?

-: Todos estos arcos tienen un mismo precio de 1,000,000 de beries.

Mi papá y yo abrimos nuestras bocas hasta el piso por el nombrado precio.

-: Pero si uno de ustedes demuestra su experiencia usándolos, se los puedo vender a 20.000 beries –Dijo-

Papá: Acepto

Entonces el señor trajo una diana, mi papá agarro el arco y después de unos segundos de concentración solto la flecha y dio en el blanco, pero esta vez su tiro hizo que la diana se rompiera.

Me quede muy asombrada.

-: M-muy bien, son 20.000 beries. –Dijo tartamudeando-

Lo compramos y salimos de la tienda.

Yo: WOW, eso fue impresionante –L e dije maravillada-

Papá: Gracias, esto es para ti –Dijo entregándome el arco comprado-

Yo: ¿E-enserio? Gracias –Dije tomándola-

Papá: Si pero tendras que demostrarme que tan buena eres usándola –Me acondiciono-

Yo: OK, pero en este momento quiero visitar otro lugar- Le dije-

Papá: ¿A qué lugar quieres ir? –Pregunto-

Yo: Quiero ir a la Terminal Gray.


	9. Chapter 9

Papá: ¿Cómo? – Dijo asombrado-

Yo: Quiero ir a la Terminal Gray –Dije-

Papá: ¿Segura?, porque en ese lugar hay basura.

Yo: Segura. Cuando visito un lugar quiero conocer absolutamente todo.

Papá: OK, yo también tenía planeado ir ahí, pero no creí que tú también querías –Dijo- Esta bien, pero primero deja tu arco en casa para que practiques con el nuevo alla.

Yo: OK

Cuando dejamos mi arco en casa nos encaminamos rápidamente a la Terminal Gray con un mapa.

Pasamos 20 minutos caminando y llegamos a una gran pared que dividia la ciudad de la Terminal Gray.

Entramos a través de una gran puerta y … no podía creer todo lo que veía, el lugar era completamente diferente a la ciudad. Es como si hubieras entrado a una dimensión diferente.

Aca no había muchos rayos del sol, por lo que estaba nublado; a los alrededores había montones de basura y habían personas con ropas viejas.

Todas las miradas de los presentes se dirigieron a nosotros.

Pero en vez de tener una mirada aterradora, nos miraban de forma amigable. Pero otros solo se alejaban del lugar.

-: Hola, buenas tardes –Nos dijo un señor anciano-

P y yo: Buenas tardes – Hicimos reverencia-

-: ¿Son nuevos en esta isla? –Pregunto-

Papá: Si, solo vinimos de visita por el trabajo de mi esposa. Venimos del South Blue. ¿Tanto se nota? –Dijo en una pequeña risa-

-: Se nota a KM. de aquí. Las personas de la ciudad no entran asi como si nada y no hacen reverencia ante nosotros –Dijo-

Yo: Ya veo, pero para nosotros ustedes son solo personas normales como todos –le dije-

-: Aww, que linda niña ¿Es su hija? –Le pregunto a mi papá-

Papá: Si, ella me estaba rogando para traerla aquí – Dijo riéndose-

Yo: OYE

-: WOW, que raro. La mayoría de las niñas de su edad prefieren quedarse en casa jugando a las muñecas –Dijo haciendo reir a mi papá-

Papá: Jajaja… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-: Mi nombre es Jerry – dijo presentándose- ¿Ustedes practican tiro al arco?

P y yo: Si

Jerry: WOW, increíbles. ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

Papá: Mi nombre es Edgar y mi hija se llama Kate – Dijo-

Jerry: Edgar… ese nombre se me hace conocido. ¿A-acaso usted es Edgar Caldas el arquero profesional con 17.000.000 de beries? –Dijo exaltado-

Papá: -Poniendole un dedo en su boca- Shhh… si, pero no lo diga en voz alta – Le dijo mientras lo chitaba-

Jerry: Esta bien – Dijo en voz baja- Wow, es un gusto conocerlo siempre lo he admirado, no pensé que tuviera una hija – Dijo maravillado-

Papá: Jajaja… me alegra oir eso – Dijo agradeciéndolo-

Jerry: Vengan, los invito a mi territorio – Dijo-

Nos guio a un lugar donde había una choza de piedra y carton.

Jerry: Siéntense – Nos señalo una roca en forma de asiento-


	10. Chapter 10

Yo: Muchas gracias Jerry-ossan por invitarnos a tu territorio –le dije-

Jerry: No hay problema pequeña. Y cuéntenme sobre ustedes – Nos dijo curioso-

Entonces mi papá le cuenta su vida cuando era joven y sus aventuras por todo el South Blue.

Me encanta oir su historia, siempre hace que tenga mas ganas de conocer el mundo.

Despues le conte la mia y al ultimo el nos conto la suya, que por cierto fue muuuuyyy laaargaa, pero emocionante y divertida.

Nos la pasamos horas hablando que le propusimos si quería ver mis habilidades con el arco que compramos. Y el acepto.

Me dio risa sus diferentes reacciones al vernos a mi papá y a mi con nuestra experiencia.

Las horas se pasaron volando que era hora de despedirnos.

Pero note algo al horizonte de la Terminal Gray. Parecia algo como un bosque.

Yo: Disculpe Jerry-ossan ¿Qué es eso bosque en el horizonte?

Jerry: Ah… ahí se encuentra el monte Corbo, ahí viven bandidos asi que no… - No completo su oración-

Yo: Papá cuando haya tiempo ¿podria ir al monte Corbo? –Le suplique-

Jerry: No, no puedes ir ahí. Hay muchos bandidos en ese lugar ¿Qué sucederá si te pasa algo?

Papá: ¿Ahí viven bandidos?

Jerry: No dejes que Kate vaya ahí es muy peligroso –Le advirtió-

Papá: Parece que habrá mucha diversión ahí –Dijo con una sonrisa-

Jerry: Oi ¿Acaso no me escuchaste?

Papá: Jerry no nos subestimes, unos cuantos bandidos no le harán daño a mi hija, ella es un hueso duro de roer.

Yo: Jijiji.

Jerry: Ok hagan lo que quieran – Dijo yéndose-

Papá: Mañana hablamos más ¿si?

Jerry: OK

Y con eso nos fuimos a la casa y comenzamos a desempacar rápido para que mi mamá no nos regañara.

Despues de 2 horas terminamos de desempacar y ordenar todo. Y en eso mi mamá llega justo a tiempo.

La saludamos y le contamos nuestras aventuras de hoy y ella nos conto su primer dia de trabajo en su nueva tienda.

Tocaron las 9:00 P.M he hicimos la cena. Luego me di un baño, me cepille los dientes, me puse el pijama y me fui a dormir.

2 semanas después…

Los días pasaron muy rápido y hoy es el segundo dia de descanso de mi mamá; y mi papá y yo la llevamos a conocer la Terminal Gray.

Su primera impresión fue de asombro al ver el lugar, ya que era la promera vez que veía tanta basura acumulada.

Le presentamos a Jerry y otros amigos que hicimos estos últimos días. Y al parecer le agradaron, y ella les invito unos cuantos pasteles que llevaba con ella.

Shizaki: Umm… esto es una delicia.

Jerry: Esta muy rico.

Y en eso mis padres comenzaron a hablar con los chicos de cosas algo aburridas. Asi que le dije a mi papá que me dirigía al monte Corbo y me dio permiso.

Me puse feliz asi que corri en dirección al bosque. Corri por mas de 10 minutos y llegue al monte.

Todo estaba rodeado de vegetación, era muy bonito, pero no había señal de vida por aquí.

Mire mi reloj que mi mamá me dio y son las 9:00 A.M, segui caminando. Todo estaba silencioso asi que comencé a cantar una canción.

Luego de 3 minutos comencé a oir ruidos pero no eran de un animal salvaje, era algo parecido a voces de niños. Me adentre mas en el bosque pero no había nadie. Hasta que oi un grito y algo cayo sobre mi espalda.

No sabia que era, pero este impacto es muy doloroso que me estaba desmayando.

-: OYE, idiota ¿Qué hiciste? – Fue lo ultimo que oi antes de caer inconsciente-


	11. Chapter 11

Abro mis ojos poco a poco. Quise mover mi cuerpo pero un dolor contundente me detuvo.

Divise el lugar y parece una cabaña, muevo mi cabeza por todos lados y noto que hay gente desconocida a mi alrededor.

Luego siento unos pasos que se acercan a mí.

-: Hey pequeña ¿estás bien? –Me dijo una anciana grande-

Yo: ¡AHHHH! –Grito y salte de la cama-

Y al caerme al piso mis heridas dolían aún más.

-:No deberías moverte con esas heridas –Dijo un hombre de gran altura-

No sabia que hacer. Con las pocas fuerzas de mis piernas me levante y cuando quize tomar mi arco de mi espalda, noto que no esta.

Yo: Oigan desconocidos ¿Dónde pusieron mi arco? –Pregunte exaltada-

-: Pues aquí no esta – Dijo un hombre de baja estatura-

-: Vamos chiquilla no nos causes problemas –Alguien me agarro bruscamente-

Yo: Suéltame maldito –Dije mientras le daba una patada-

En eso mi cuerpo se sentía más débil, pero más personas venían hacia a mi, y yo de varias patadas los derribe.

En eso veo que la puerta de la cabaña se abre, presentando a 3 niños. Aclaro mi vista y noto que uno de ellos tiene mi arco.

Yo: OYE devuélvemelo eso es mío – Le dije-

Pero en eso siento que un gran peso me aplasto el cuerpo.

-: Veo que eres una niña desagradecida – Escuche la voz de aquella vieja-

Maldición, esta vieja pesa como 3 elefantes. Me dije mientras tocia sangre.

-: OYE Dadan, ya es suficiente –Dijo un niño con un sombrero de paja-

En eso la vieja se quita de mi encima y otra vez podía respirar, pero nuevamente se me novaba la vista.

3 horas después…

Abrí los ojos nuevamente, pero esta vez no podía mover ni un solo dedo. Veo a mi alrededor y note que estaba amarrada de un árbol.

Yo: ¡Oigan malditos sáquenme de aquí! –Grite-

-: No hasta que te calmes – Dijo la vieja acercándose a mi-

Yo: Estoy calmada, ya que ahora no puedo mover ni un solo dedo.

En eso la vieja lo piensa un momento y me desata. Luego me posa sobre el piso.

Yo: ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Pregunte más calmada-

-: -Viendo a los 3 niños- El niño con un sombrero de paja cayó sobre ti de un árbol dentro del bosque, luego los 3 te trajeron hasta aca para que curamos tus heridas. Pero cuando despertaste después de una hora atacaste a todos, te detuve y al final te amarre a este árbol.

Despues de escuchar su explicación me sentí muy mal por todo lo que les hice a las personas que trataron ayudarme.

Yo: Lo siento mucho – Dije en reverencia- Pensé que eran personas malas, por eso los ataque.

-: No te preocupes, hacen eso muy a menudo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Yo: Kate

-: Me llamo Dadan, vivo con mis compañeros en esta cabaña. Y somos conocidos como los bandidos del monte Corbo.

Me quede en shock. Estaba con los bandidos del monte… ¡Que cool!

Yo: Mucho gusto – Dije en una sonrisa-

Dadan: ¿No tienes miedo?

Yo: No. Es mas yo vine al monte para buscarlos.

Dadan: ¿Para que?

Yo: Queria ver que tan fuertes eran, pero al parecer no pasa nada – Dije con una inocente sonrisa-

Dadan: OYE, solamente nos venciste porque estábamos distraídos – Dijo casi en un susurro-

Yo: Jejeje…

Dadan: Por cierto, debo decirte que eres una niña muy valiente para interactuar sin rodeos conmigo jaja. Pero creo que hay alguien que te debe disculpas- Dijo elevando su voz-


	12. Chapter 12

Dadan: ¡OYE Luffy ven y pídele disculpas! –Le grito a uno de los niños-

Luffy: -Acercándose a mi- Siento mucho por causarte estas heridas –Dijo en reverencia-

Era un niño moreno con una cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo, lleva puesto ropas ligeras de verano y un sombrero de paja.

Yo: Esta bien, acepto tus disculpas. Pero espero que no se vuelva a repetir –Dije dándole la mano-

Dadan: Kate, también tienes que agradecer a los otros 2 que te trajeron hasta acá –Me dijo y llamo a los otros niños-

Yo: Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado –Les dije con una sonrisa-

- y -: De nada – Dijeron al unísono-

Yo: ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? –Les pregunte-

-: Yo soy Sabo – Dijo presentándose un niño rubio usando un sombrero de copa y ropa algo formal-

-: Mi nombre es Ace –Dijo un niño moreno con unas cuantas pecas en su rostro, vistiendo ropas ligeras de verano y al parecer tenia una mirada seria-

Yo: Un gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Kate – Dije en una sonrisa-

Mire mi reloj y eran las 2:00 P.M. ¡Es muy tarde! Tengo que regresar a mi hogar sino mis padres se preocuparían.

Yo: Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme mas tiempo tengo que regresar a mi hogar –Dije parándome pero fue en vano ya que mis piernas dolían mucho y caí al suelo-

Dadan: No podras moverte en este estado, al menos quédate a comer y luego me dices donde se encuentra tu hogar – Me dijo amablemente-

Lo pensé un momento y acepte, ya que mi estomago estaba completamente vacio. Hasta que recordé.

Yo: Ah, ¿Alguien de ustedes tiene mi arco y flechas?

Sabo: Están dentro de la cabaña – Me dijo-

Yo: Gracias – Me pare del suelo, salte y otra vez cai al suelo-

Dadan: ¡¿Eres idiota o que?! Ya te dije que no puedes moverte – Me grito-

Yo: No me regañe como si fuera mi madre, por favor – Le dije-

En eso Luffy y Sabo me agarraron de los brazos y me ayudaron a movilizarme hacia la cabaña.

Yo: Muchas gracias – Les sonreí-

Luffy: No hay de que, shishishi – Dijo con una sonrisa bien bonita-

Hola :D lamento si no publique por un tiempo, es que la escuela me deja muchos deberes y trabajos que con las justas puedo respirar.

Bueno he estado revisando la pagina y me llene de felicidad de que mi fic ya tiene 5 reviews y 1 favorito, muchas gracias, en serio, no se como explicar mi gran felicidad :D .

Bueno espero que se cuiden y procuren no enfermarse, voy a subir unos cuantos capitulos mas. OK


	13. Chapter 13

Luffy y Sabo me ayudaron a entrar a la cabaña y me sentaron en una silla frente a una mesa, luego ellos se sentaron a mi lado.

Toda la cabaña estaba repleta de gente acompañados del ruido. Y me di cuenta de que al frente mío había un gran plato de carne pero todos como animales cogían 1 por 1 las carnes.

Yo trate de alcanzar siquiera un trozo pero fue en vano ya que mis brazos dolían y/o me apartaban del plato.

En eso gire mi cabeza en dirección a Luffy y vi que su brazo se estiro anormalmente para coger las carnes.

Yo: ¿Pero, qué? –Dije anonada-

Sabo: -Entregándome un trozo de carne- Sé que es increíble, yo también me sorprendí. Luffy se comió una fruta del diablo lo que le dio el poder de estirar cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

Yo: WOW, eso es increíble. Escuche varias historias de las frutas del diablo, pero pensé que era una leyenda –Dije devorando mi carne- Y ¿Luffy, Ace y tu viven aquí?

Sabo: Que yo sepa, el abuelo de Luffy y Ace los trajo aquí en diferentes años, y bueno me quede a vivir aquí ya que no tengo otro lugar donde estar.

Escuche su relato, pero no me concentre tanto por la deliciosidad de mi carne.

Sabo: OYE, ¿acaso no me escuchaste? –Dijo algo molesto-

Yo: SI, si, jejeje, es divertido verte enojado –Dije riéndome-

El solo desvió su mirada y agarro dos trozos de carne, y me entrego una a mi.

Yo: Sabes, yo los veo a todos como animales cuando comen –Le dije riéndome-

Sabo: Jaja, es que solo eres una niña pequeña en un mundo de salvajes –Dijo riéndose conmigo-

Todos terminamos de comer y todos se diapersaron.

Luffy: Sabo, vamos al bosque ¿Tu también quieres ir? –Me pregunto-

Ace: Idiota – Lo golpeo- ¿No ves que esta lastimada?

Luffy: Ah si, entonces en otra ocasión – Me dijo sonriente-

Yo: OK no hay problema.

-: ¡KATE! ¡KATE! ¿DONDE ESTAS? –Escuche a alguien gritar mi nombre-

¡NO PUEDE SER! ESA ES LA VOZ DE MI PADRE.

Unas personas abrieron la puerta y ahí estaba mi papá, corrió hacia a mi y me abrazo.

Papá: ¿Qué te paso? ¿Ellos te hicieron esto? –Dijo viendo a los bandidos-

Yo: No fueron ellos.

-: Oigan miren el es Edgar Caldas, el arquero profesional de todo el South Blue con una recompensa de 17.000.000 de beris por su cabeza –Dijo alguien-

Y vi que a todos los presentes se les salían los ojos y abrían su boca hasta el piso por la impresión.

Dadan: ¿E-él es tu padre? –Me dijo incrédula-

Yo: Papá, ellos no me hicieron nada, solo… me caí de un pequeño monte luego los 3 niños de ahí –los señale- me ayudaron a traerme aquí –Mentí, no quería que toda la culpa caiga sobre Luffy-

Papá: En serio, bueno muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hija –Les dijo a los bandidos-

Dadan: N-o es n-nada, todo fue gracias por la ayuda de estos 3 chicos –Dijo tratando de seguirme el juego-

Papá: Ah bueno muchas gracias pequeños – Le dijo-

Luffy: lo siento pero esa no es la verdadera historia. Yo me cai de un árbol cayendo encima de ella, luego la trajimos aquí –Dijo inocentemente-

Idiota, ahora no sé qué me dirá mi padre.

Papá: ¿Ah sí? ¿Kate por qué me mientes?

Yo: E-es que… no recordé muy bien lo sucedido.

Papá: Bueno esta bien, se que ha sido un accidente. Asi que ya debemos irnos, tu mamá nos esta esperando.

AY NO, si mi mamá me ve en este estado se volverá loca y no me dejara salir mas.

Yo: OK – Dije con desanimo-

Me cargo en su espalda, y le dije a Luffy que cuando me recupere podría jugar con los 3, y el acepto feliz.

Luego mi papá y yo nos fuimos directo a la casa.


	14. Chapter 14

Llegamos a la casa y vi a mi mamá con un gran rostro enojado.

Mamá: ¿Dónde estabas? –Dijo en tono serio-

Yo: Estaba en el monte Corbo –Dije mientras mi papá me dejaba en el sofá-

Mamá: ¿Me pediste permiso?

Yo: Se lo pedí a papá.

Mamá: Pero al menos me hubieras avisado a mi ¿no? No soy adivina para saber dónde te metes. Estas castigada por 5 días.

Yo: ¿Qué? Pero…

Mamá: Y mira nada mas como vienes, solo anda a tu habitación.

En eso mi papá me carga de nuevo en su espalda llevándome a mi habitación.

No le dije nada más a mi mamá, no podía discutir con ella, era como domar un león salvaje.

Al día siguiente…

Me levante de mi cama y me alegre bastante ya que mis heridas dolían menos. Me dirigí al baño, me quite las vendas y me vi en el espejo que tengo un gran moretón en el pecho y espalda, y unos rasguños en mis brazos.

Me metí a la ducha con agua tibia cayendo de la regadera y mi cuerpo se relajó al contacto.

Termine de bañarme, me cambie de ropa y baje a desayunar, el desayuno estaba sobre la mesa y solo vi que mi papá estaba ahí. De seguro mi mamá se fue a trabajar.

Me senté frente a la mesa y comencé a comer el desayuno.

Papá: ¿Cómo te sientes? –Me dijo en tono suave-

Yo: Mejor que ayer, las heridas secaron pero me sigue doliendo mi pecho y espalda.

El solo asintió.

Papá: La próxima vez ten cuidado.

Yo: Esta bien.

Papá: Si mañana te curas definitivamente iremos a practicar más con tu nuevo arco –Me dijo sonriente-

Yo: OK –Dije en una sonrisa- Ah y si terminamos de practicar ¿podría regresar al monte?

Papá: ¿Por qué?

Yo: Es que les prometí a los niños de la cabaña que cuando sanara regresaría a jugar con ellos.

Papá: Jeje… me agrada que hagas amigos, pero tendrías que pedirle el permiso a tu mamá, ya que conmigo no hay problema –Dijo-

Yo solo suspire y acepte.

Llego la noche y mi mamá regreso a la casa.

Yo: Hola mamá –Le salude-

Mamá: Hola hija ¿Cómo están tus heridas? –Me pregunto preocupada-

Yo: Ah, están mejores que ayer, solamente tengo dolores en el pecho y espalda.

Mamá: OK, procura descansar.

Yo: Mamá te podría preguntar si… cuando este completamente sana ¿podría regresar al monte Corbo? –le pregunte-

No me contesto.

Yo: Ya pues mami, te prometo que ya no regresare con mas heridas –Le dije-

Mamá: ¿Cuál es la razón por la que quieres regresar?

Yo: Es que me hice amiga de unos niños y les dije que jugaría con ellos cuando este completamente sana –Le explique-

Mamá: Es que me preocupa verte herida de nuevo y escuche que hay bandidos peligrosos en ese monte.

Yo: Pero no son mala gente ya que ellos fueron los que curaron mis heridas.

Lo pensó un momento.

Mamá: Esta bien, pero si te veo con otra lesión mas no volverás a salir de la casa.

Yo: Esta bien mamá, lo prometo –Le dije mientras la abrazaba-


	15. Chapter 15

4 días después…

¡POR FIN! Hoy es el día en el que mi castigo termino. Me siento como nueva, estos días he estado entrenando con papá con mi arco y en lucha.

Son las 12:00 P.M y me fui directamente al monte Corbo. Mientras estaba más cerca de llegar al monte mi corazón se agitaba más, ya que me pregunto qué clase de personas son.

Cuando llegue al bosque grite.

Yo: ¡LUFFY, ACE, SABO! ¡SOY YO KATE, REGRESE!-Grite con la esperanza a que me escucharan-

Yo: ¡LUFFY, ACE, SABO! –Grite otra vez-

En eso escucho…

Luffy: ¡POR AQUI! –Le escuche-

Y vi que los 3 estaban más allá del bosque. Comencé a correr y llegue hacia ellos.

Yo: Hola chicos, me alegra verlos de nuevo –Dije sonriendo-

Luffy: También me alegra verte a ti Kaito –Dijo en una sonrisa-

Yo: Jeje… disculpa pero mi nombre es Kate.

Luffy: Kaito.

Yo: Ah, me rindo y ¿Qué haremos?

Los 3 quedaron en absoluto silencio.

Yo: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucedió algo malo? –Pregunte algo preocupada-

Sabo: Kate, si es que vas a ser nuestra amiga, tendremos que contarte algo importante – Dijo serio-

Yo: Esta bien solo cuéntenlo, si es algo importantísimo lo guardare en secreto.

En eso Ace me comenzó a explicar.

Yo: ¡¿Qué?! –Dije incrédula- ¿Cómo es que se enfrentaron a un pirata de verdad?

Sabo: Es que hace un tiempo Ace y yo les robábamos a bandidos de la Terminal Gray para tener suficiente dinero para cuando nos convirtamos en piratas. Luego con la llegada de Luffy, el siempre seguía a Ace y descubrió nuestro escondite donde escondíamos el dinero. Después algunos nakamas del pirata Bluejam capturaron a Luffy para que les dijera donde escondíamos el dinero. Luego Ace y yo lo rescatamos y Luffy por suerte no dijo donde escondíamos el dinero, ahora los piratas de Bluejam nos están buscando y no queremos ponerte en peligro y a tu familia –Dijo para ponerle fin a su relato-

Yo no sabía que decir ¿a esa edad y se enfrentan a unos piratas? No me lo podía creer.

Pero tengo que admitirlo, esa historia fue de la más genial, lleno de aventuras y cosas asi.

Yo: Pero Luffy ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

Luffy: Si lo hacía no hubiera podido ser amigo de Ace ya que no tengo más amigos además de ustedes –Dijo-

Se me dibujo una sonrisa, Luffy era tan lindo, él hubiera preferido morir a delatar a sus amigos.

Yo: No tienen que preocuparse, mi padre es demasiado fuerte para que unos piratas asi lo venzan, y yo, para mí solo será una aventura más, entonces ¿Me aceptarían como su amiga?

Hubo un minuto de silencio.

Luffy: Claro, me encantaría que fueras nuestra amiga shishishi.

Sabo: OK, pero recuerda estar siempre en alerta.

Ace: OK

Yo: Gracias chicos –Les sonreí- ¿Ahora qué haremos?

Me dijeron que teníamos que robarles a mas bandidos de la Terminal Gray y de la ciudad. Yo acepte.

Cuando llegamos a nuestros destinos comenzamos a atacarlos y robarles sus pertenencias.

Pasaron más o menos 2 semanas que hacemos esto, es muy divertido, además de que mejoraba en las luchas y el tiro al arco. Los chicos siempre se quedaban asombrados con mis técnicas de tiro al arco.

Luego de unos días nos hicimos famosos por toda la ciudad y la Terminal Gray.

Hasta que un día.


	16. Chapter 16

Ace: Chicos, ¿Les parece si los invito a comer?

L, S y yo: ¿En serio? –Dijimos felices-

Ace: Si, pero no en la aldea, sino en la ciudad principal de Goa.

Yo quede asombrada, la comida de ahí cuesta una fortuna.

Yo: ¿Estás seguro que tenemos tal cantidad de dinero para pagar la comida? Ya que ya todos conocemos el apetito de Luffy –Dije en una risa-

Sabo: Eh… si… yo tengo algo que podría pagar todo. –dijo-

Entonces todos nos animamos.

Luego Ace nos dijo que debemos ir disfrazados, ya que todos los pobladores de ahí conocían nuestra reputación.

Y como solo teníamos algo parecido a un disfraz, una manta negra, decidimos caminar uno sobre el otro.

Luffy cargaba a Sabo, Sabo me cargaba a mí y yo cargaba a Ace.

Nos pusimos el disfraz y nos encaminamos hasta la ciudad.

Llegamos a la gran pared que separaba la Terminal Gray de la ciudad de Goa.

Cuando entramos hice una pequeña abertura del disfraz y… toda la ciudad parecía sacado de un cuento.

Yo: WOW… todo esto parece un sueño –Dije asombrada-

Las calles eran limpias, habían piletas que parecían de cristal y las personas vestían elegantemente.

Yo: Nunca había visto un lugar tan resplandeciente.

Luffy: Tienes razón shishishi. Pero tengo hambre. –Dijo en tono gracioso-

Sabo: ¿Qué comeremos exactamente Ace?

Ace: Comeremos Ramen.

L, S y yo: ¿Ramen?

Yo: He oído mucho de ese plato, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de probarlo. -les dije-

Sabo: ¿Tan deliciosa es esa comida?

Ace: Lo sabrán cuando lo prueben –Nos dijo-

Llegamos a un restaurante y entramos. El lugar era grande y muy elegante.

Hasta que el encargado se nos presentó.

-: Oh disculpe, pero si no tiene dinero no puede estar acá – Dijo viendo nuestro disfraz-

En eso Sabo le pasa algo a la mano de Ace, y él le entrega al encargado.

-: Oh lo siento mucho, me complace mucho tener a un noble como cliente. –Dijo haciendo reverencia-

Ace: Esta bien, deme una habitación privada – Dijo disfrazando su voz a la de alguien mayor-

-: A sus órdenes – Dijo guiándonos a la habitación-

Ace: Quiero que me traiga 4 platos de ramen.

-: A la orden señor –Dijo y cerró la puerta-

Pasaron 20 minutos, tocaron la puerta y la mesera nos entregó los platos y se fue.

Salimos del disfraz y probé el tan famoso ramen y… ES DELICIOCISIMO, no paro de saborearlo.

Ace: ¿Qué les parece? –Dijo dejando su plato vacío-

L, S y yo: ¡Quiero más! –Dijimos al unísono-

Nos volvimos a acomodar en nuestro disfraz mientras Ace pedía la segunda ronda.

Llegaron los platos, termine mi segundo plato y ya estaba satisfecha, pero los 3 querían más.

Me recuerdan a Bonney. Pero el que asemeja más es Luffy, parecen hermanos separados al nacer. Jeje

Y la mesera regreso como 3 veces a nuestra habitación a dejar el pedido.

Luego mientras estábamos fuera de nuestro disfraz, algunos chefs, y meseras entraron por sorpresa a la habitación.

-: Oiga jefe, esos son los mocosos de la Terminal Gray.

Ace: Chicos es hora de escapar –Nos dijo-

En eso corremos hasta la ventana, la rompemos y saltamos desde el cuarto piso hasta la acera.

Y nos fuimos corriendo de ese lugar.

Pero en eso escuche a alguien que llamaba a Sabo.

Yo: ¡ Hey Sabo, parece que ese hombre te llama.

Sabo: Tsk… parece confundirme con alguien más, vámonos.

¿Qué habrá sido todo eso?


	17. Chapter 17

Estaba muy confusa con la situación. Llegamos al bosque y Ace, Luffy y yo le dijimos a Sabo.

A, L y yo: Habla –Le dijimos en un gran tono de seriedad-

Sabo: Jeje… ¿De qué hablan chicos?

Ace: Sabo no te hagas, ¿Quién era ese hombre que te llamo? , ya sabes que entre nosotros no ocultamos secretos –le dijo-

Hubo un minuto de silencio.

Sabo: … Bueno… yo… soy… el hijo de un noble –Dijo cabizbajo- Y el hombre que me llamo, es mi padre.

No sabía que decir, y note que Ace y Luffy también se sorprendieron. Sabo ¿el hijo de un noble? Es algo increíble, si es así ¿entonces que hace aquí?.

Ace: ¿Por qué razón escapaste de la ciudad?

Sabo**: Me escape porque, a mis padres no les importo.**

**Cuando tenía 7 años mi padre me hacía estudiar a diario para que me case con la hija de alguien de la realeza, y si no lo hacía era considerado basura. Y cuando un niño, hijo de padres con más influencia en mis padres, siempre buscaba pelea conmigo y yo solo le respondía para que no vuelva a fastidiarme, pero al final mi madre ayudaba a ese niño y se disculpaba con sus padres para que su status social no se derribara, para ella yo no le importaba.**

**Y como eso siempre pasaba, me escapaba de casa para estar más tiempo en la Terminal Gray, para mí no había problema vivir alrededor de la basura que ser parte de la alta sociedad. –**Nos explicó-

Wow, que historia más triste –Me dije a mis adentros-

Ace: Estoy muy sorprendido no sabía todo esto acerca de ti, Sabo.

Sabo: Siento mucho no habérselos contado antes.

Luffy: Yo te perdono Sabo.

Yo: Igual yo, tu tenías una gran razón para no contárnoslo.

Sabo: Pero dejando todo eso de lado, estoy muy feliz por tenerlos a ustedes –Nos sonrió-

Yo le devolví la sonrisa.

En eso vi a Ace dirigir su mirada al océano.

Ace: Yo sé que cuando el tiempo pase seremos los piratas más libres del mundo sin seguir las reglas de nadie –Dijo con una sonrisa-

Luffy: ¡Así es! Porque yo seré ¡EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS! – Dijo gritándole al horizonte-

¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es que él lo dijo con toda la confianza del mundo?.

A veces Luffy se pasa de la raya.

La noche estaba llegando y tenía que regresar a casa y los chicos se ofrecieron a llevarme. Yo les agradecí.

Su compañía me agrado, no solo porque son mis mejores amigos, sino porque la oscuridad me asustaba.

Empiezo a creer que Carrey me contagio este miedo a la oscuridad y los monstruos nocturnos.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a mi hogar ellos me preguntaron sobre mi vida antes de llegar al East Blue, y les comencé a contar desde el principio, excepto de como nací ya que eso no lo recuerdo.

Cuando termine de contarles mi historia ellos tenían las ganas de ver a mis hermanas. La noche se hacía cada vez más oscura que mis piernas temblaban un poco.

Sabo: Oi Kate ¿Te encuentras bien? Te veo algo nerviosa.

Yo: ¿Yo? Pff… no es nada

Ace: ¿Y por qué tu voz suena entrecortada?

Yo: Debe ser tu imaginación

Ace: Acaso ¿Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad? –Me dijo arqueando una ceja-

Yo: ¿Perdón? ¿Cómo le voy a tener miedo a una simple noch-

Luffy: ¡BUU!

Yo: ¡AHHH! –Grite como un ratón-

Luffy: Jajaja… Kaito le tiene miedo a la oscuridad.

En eso Sabo y Ace se unieron en risas.

Yo: ¡Ya okey, le tengo miedo a la oscuridad! ¿Felices?

Solo oia como los 3 se estallaban en risas.

Yo: Ay ya, dejen de hacerme bullying

En eso les doy un golpe a los 3 para que se callaran.

Ace: ¡JA esto no se va a quedar asi! –Dijo mientras comenzó a corretearme-

Yo solo comencé a correr.

Giraba mi cabeza y veo que los 3 me perseguían.

Acelere mi paso y ya estaba a poco camino de llegar a mi casa.

Y sentí que Ace me estaba alcanzando, pero yo acelere mi paso como cual guepardo.

Llegue a la puerta de mi casa, la abrí como desquiciada y me adentre.

Sentí como los chicos golpeaban una y otra vez la puerta pero yo solo podía estar apoyada sobre la puerta.

Los golpes cesaron y arrime la cortina de la ventana para verlos.

Ace: ¡ABRE LA PUERTA!

Yo: ¿Y si no quiero? – Le dije sacándole la lengua-

En eso veo que mi papá oyó todo el alboroto que cree y quiso abrir la puerta.

Yo: ¡NOOO! Has todo lo que quieras, pero no abras la puerta –Le suplique-

Papá: ¡Ay vamos!, al menos preséntame a tus amigos ¿no?

En eso abre la puerta. Para mí el tiempo se detuvo en ese instante y vi como Ace corre hacia a mi junto con Luffy y Sabo y me comienzan a hacer cosquillas.

Yo: ¡OIGAN JAJAJA YA JAJAJA BASTA JAJAJA! EN SERIO JAJAJA.

Si, lo que más odio es que me hagan cosquillas. Yo las siento por todas partes de mi cuerpo.

Yo: ¡PAPÁ JAJAJA AYUDAME JAJAJA!

Papá: Ya chicos, sepárense –Dijo separando a los chicos de mi-

Luego siento liberarme nuevamente, al fin.

Yo: Gracias – Dije incorporándome-

En eso les doy un nuevo golpe a los 3, ellos querían hacerme más cosquillas, pero mi papá nos separó.

Papá: Ara, ara que niños tan problemáticos – En eso el se quita de nuestro en medio- ¿Quieren cenar para quitarles todo este entusiasmo?

Luffy: ¿En serio señor?

Papá: Si –Dijo sonriéndole-

Luffy: Yoo-hoo a comer.

Ace y Sabo: ¡OYE!

Papá: ¿Ustedes quieren también?

Ace y Sabo: Bu-bueno esta bien.

Me dio risa su nerviosismo al ver a mi padre.

Luego nos sentamos en la mesa y comenzamos a comer.

Luffy como siempre se comía la comida de todos y mi papá lo veía con una cara de asombro.

Y yo solo veía fijamente a Ace asegurándome de que no se comiera mi comida, muy tarde, el se había comido mi carne.

Yo: ¡OYE! –Le dije tratando de quitárselo-

Pero al final se lo comió.

Yo puse una cara de querer llorar, pero el solo se rio.

La cena transcurrió normalmente (mentira), eran las 9:00 P.M y los chicos tenían que regresar a la cabaña.

Se despidieron de mi papá y de mi… digamos que fue una despedida cordial de amigos jeje (en realidad comenzaron a hacerme cosquillas de nuevo y se fueron corriendo)

Yo: ¡YA VERAN MALDITOS! –Dije cerrando la puerta-

Mi papá se rio un poquito por mi gran cercanía a mis amigos. Y le conté todo lo que se sobre ellos, y se sorprendió mas sobre Sabo pero supo comprenderlo.

Luego me dijo que mi mamá llegaría un poco más tarde y que ya sabían sobre mi popularidad y de mis amigos en toda la isla.

Pasaron 2 meses y seguíamos teniendo nuestras aventuras como unos niños despreocupados.

Y este día me sentía muy feliz ya que mis padres me dieron el permiso de quedarme por 2 días en la cabaña de Dadan.

Me fui con los chicos al bosque exactamente a las 1:00 P.M. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y escuche que Ace nos llamó.

Nos acercamos a él.

Luffy: Ace ¿ese es el sake de Dadan?

Ace: ¿Lo sabían? –Dijo llenando de sake 4 pequeños vasos- Cuando los hombres brindan se convierten en hermanos –Nos dijo-

Yo: ¿Hermanos?

Ace: Así es, y tú no eres la excepción Kate Me dijo entregándonos los vasos con sake- Desde este momento nos convertimos en hermanos y aunque tomemos caminos diferentes en el futuro, nadie romperá este lazo.

S, L y yo: ¡SII! –Dijimos chocando nuestros vasos-

HOLAA :D como notaron este es el capitulo mas grande que hice, la mayoria de partes me vinieron a la mente como la necesidad de ir al baño(?)

Ahora mi horario de subir capitulos seran los viernes, sabados y domingos ya que tengo que estudiar el resto de la semana. Espero les haya gustado este capitulo


	18. Chapter 18

El sake sabe horrible, pero estoy muy feliz por tener 3 hermanos mayores. No espero el momento para contárselo a Bonney y Carrey.

La tarde llego rápido y como los 4 ya teníamos hambre, decidimos cazar un ciervo y llevarlo a la cabaña.

Terminada nuestra hazaña nos dirigimos a la cabaña, junto con el ciervo ya muerto.

Algunas personas asaron el ciervo, y luego de unos minutos el almuerzo ya estaba listo.

Y otra vez todos como animales a la hora de comer, pero yo ya me acostumbre y seguí el juego.

Agarre toda la carne posible y me las comía rápidamente, ya que Luffy le robaba a cualquiera.

Cuando el gran plato quedo completamente vacío, alguien dijo que una persona quería ver a Luffy.

¿Quién será?

Cuando mis hermanos y yo nos detuvimos en la puerta para ver a "esa" persona, pude ver que se trataba de una mujer joven.

Luffy: ¡Makino! –Dijo corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola-

La mujer parecía alguien agradable y amable. Tiene piel blanca, cabello verde oscuro y ojos color miel.

Y vestía una blusa blanca de mangas largas, una falda larga de color verde con algunos cuadros blancos en el centro que le llegaba hasta los pies.

Pasaron unos minutos en que Luffy comenzó a hablar con ella, que la mujer dirigió su mirada hacia mí, Ace y Sabo.

Makino: Veo que ustedes son los hermanos de Luffy – Dijo dándonos una cálida sonrisa- Les tengo unos regalos para ustedes también.

En eso Sabo es el primero en ir hacia ella y luego yo, parece ser buena persona, además de que es amiga de Luffy.

Cuando me acerque a Makino me entrego una playera de mangas cortas, con diseños de unas mariposas y de color naranja.

Yo: Muchas gracias Makino-san –Dije sonriéndole-

Makino: No hay de que pequeña. –Dijo en una sonrisa-

Luego me dirigí hacia donde estaban Luffy y Sabo.

Yo: Luffy ¿Quién es ella?

Luffy: Cuando estaba en mi hogar, el valle de Fusha, siempre iba a su tienda a comer algo. Es muy amable y es mi amiga –Dijo riendo-

Luego yo dirigí mi mirada hacia Ace quien estaba sonrojado cuando Makino le ponis su playera nueva.

Y note que Luffy y Sabo se mataron de risa, contagiándome a mí también.

Él nos vio y nos dio una mirada amenazadora.

Llego la noche y Makino se dispuso a hacer la cena para todos.

Su comida es bien deliciosa.

Después de varios minutos de chistes, nosotros 4 le contamos a todos los presentes que cuando crezcamos seriamos grandes piratas.

Pero algo raro paso, todos los presentes miraban con temor algo tras de nosotros.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso un fantasma tomándose fotos? ¿O qué?

Voltee mi cabeza tras de mí, y era un abuelo. Pero note que Ace y Luffy lo miraban con miedo.

-: ¡¿Siguen con esas estupideces de ser piratas?! –Dijo dándoles un golpe- ¡Dadan!

Dadan: ¿Si? Garp-san. –Dijo acercándose como un rayo hacia el-

Y el abuelo le dio un golpe a ella también.

Dadan: ¿Y por qué me golpeas a mí también?

Garp: No me gusta la manera en como los educas. –Le dijo-

Yo: ¿Quién es él?

Sabo: Creo que es el abuelo de Ace y Luffy. Debes saber que él es uno de los grandes Marinos que hay –Me dijo-

Me quede sorprendida, esto puede poner en peligro a mi padre.

Garp: Y creo que conocieron a otros 2 –Dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia Sabo y a mí-

Luffy: No son ellos, son Kaito y Sabo, mis hermanos –Dijo-

Garp: Oh, ya veo. Ahora tengo a nuevos aprendices para La Marina –Dijo aclarando sus puños-

Los 4 nos llenamos de miedo y salimos corriendo de la cabaña a la velocidad del sonido.

Pero aun así ese abuelo es muy veloz.

Noqueo a mis hermanos de un solo golpe, y a mí me mando a volar.

Garp: No se les ocurra morir en este instante, mañana entrenaran más duro –Dijo yéndose-

Ese viejo es un monstruo, espero que no sepa que mi padre está aquí. Pensé levantándome con dificultad.


	19. Chapter 19

Ayude a mis hermanos a levantarse después de los grandes ataques de Garp y luego nos dirigimos sigilosos hacia la cabaña.

Y para nuestra suerte todos están dormidos.

Ace: No podemos quedarnos a dormir aquí, sino el viejo nos hará pedazos mañana.

Luffy: Cierto, yo aún no quiero morir.

Yo: Mejor es encontrar un lugar seguro en el bosque para refugiarnos –Sugerí-

Sabo: Si, pero dejemos una nota para que nadie se preocupe.

Asentimos he hicimos un mensaje en un papel que decía: "Nos largamos. ASLK."

Y lo dejamos en cualquier lugar de la cabaña y nos fuimos.

Nos dirigimos al bosque y nos refugiamos dentro de un gran agujero de un árbol.

Pasaron los 2 días en los que mis padres me dieron permiso para quedarme con mis hermanos, y cuando regresaba al lugar donde mis hermanos se refugiaban me contenía la risa porque yo ya sé que el abuelo ya se había ido de la cabaña, pero no les voy a decir nada. Soy mala lo sé.

Y así la pasamos por 1 semana.

Hasta que un día comenzó a llover y nos escondimos dentro del árbol, y como la lluvia es tan fuerte no puedo regresar a casa.

Sentí el cansancio invadir mi cuerpo y caí en un profundo sueño, posando mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Sabo.

Al día siguiente me despierto sobre el suelo, me incorporo rápidamente y me percato de que no hay nadie.

Vi la hora y son las 12:00 P.M.

¡DIOS MIO! ¿Cómo es que dormí tanto?

Gateo hacia la salida del agujero y me levante.

Ace: Ya se despertó la dormilona –Dijo en tono gracioso-

Yo: Deja de molestar.

Sabo: Ya chicos, no comiencen a pelear. Tengo una idea que tal vez les guste –Dijo enseñándonos unos planos- Creo que ya es hora de tener nuestra propia guarida, para no tener que estar refugiándonos dentro de árboles.

Ace: ¡Que buena idea! Así tendríamos un espacio solo para nosotros –Dijo sonriente-

Luffy y yo: Sii

Y entonces nos fuimos a la Terminal Gray para buscar los materiales que necesitamos.

Cuando los conseguimos, comenzamos a hacer nuestra tarea.

1 semana de trabajo, es agotador pero a la vez divertido.

2 semanas de trabajo, nuestra guarida ya está terminada. Nuestro trabajo es un éxito.

Luffy: WOW… es igual que de los planos –Dijo alegremente-

Ace: Así es. Pero si es una guarida ¿no creen que debería tener trampas?

Me pareció una gran idea a lo cual lo aprobé.

Y luego hicimos varios tipos de trampas dentro y fuera de nuestra guarida.

Y después jugamos todo el día en nuestra guarida creyendo que es nuestro barco pirata. Es muy divertido.

Cuando se hacía de tarde, decidí irme a la casa. Me despedí de mis hermanos.

Entrando a mí casa.

Yo: Hola mamá, papá – Le salude-

Papá: Hola hija. Veo que te diviertes más con tus hermanos que con nosotros –Se hizo el ofendido-

Yo: Lo siento mucho, es que hemos estado… jugando todos estos días cosas divertidas.

No le dije la verdad porque Ace me dijo que lo mantuviera en secreto. Ya que es una "guarida secreta"

Papá: Ya veo.

Yo: Pero ¿Qué tal si mañana tú, yo y mamá pasamos todo el día juntos? – Le dije-

Papá: ¿En serio? –Dijo en tono alegre-

Yo: Si, luego se los explicare a mis hermanos.

Papá: Esta bien hija – Me abrazo-


	20. Chapter 20

Me levante llena de energía, ya que hoy es el día en el que mi familia y yo estaremos de paseo todo el día.

Son las 10:00 A.M, salimos de la casa y nos fuimos al campo a hacer un picnic. El día es hermoso todo esta soleado y el cielo bien despejado.

Comimos he hicimos unos cuantos juegos de palabras.

Luego nos fuimos a un parque de diversiones, ya que yo les rogaba que fuéramos. Todo el parque estaba lleno de juegos y niños jugando en ellos. Me subí a todos los juegos excepto a la montaña rusa, esa cosa me hacía tener los pelos en punta.

La mayoría de niños que estaban en este parque eran nobles, lo cual es muy normal.

Yo estaba corriendo por doquier en este inmenso parque, que no note después de unos minutos que mis padres se quedaron atrás.

Estaba corriendo disfrutando del aire de este ambiente, hasta que choco con alguien.

Yo: Uh… lo siento mucho –Le dije-

-: ¡Como te atreves a chocarte conmigo! –Me dijo una niña-

Yo: B-bueno no me di cuenta de tu presencia, lo siento.

-: ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo? Soy la hija de una multimillonaria familia noble, lo cual me da el poder de controlarte. –Me dijo con toda la arrogancia que podía existir-

Yo: ¿Tengo cara de que me importe?

-: Deberías. Creo que no eres de acá, me lo imaginaba, eres igual como esos vagabundos de la Terminal Gray.

Yo: ¡¿Qué dijiste?! –Dije abalanzándome hacia ella-

-: O-oye ¿Qué haces?... No puede ser, eres esa niña, eres la niña que se vio involucrada en los varios saqueos de los bandidos de la ciudad –Dijo con asombro-

Yo: ¿Y? No me importe como me vean las personas, retráctate de lo que acabas de decir sobre las personas de la Terminal Gray –Dije con mucha furia-

-: ¡JA! Como si lo haría, porque me retractaría de personas buenas para nada.

Dicho eso le doy un golpe en su cara.

Yo: No pensé que la nobleza sea de esta manera, me das asco –Dicho eso me levanto y me voy-

Mientras caminaba hasta donde estaban mis padres oigo a esa niña llorar tan fuerte que los tímpanos de cualquiera le sangrarían.

Sabo tenía razón, los de la nobleza son un asco.

¿Cómo es que se burlan de esa manera? ¿Todos en esta isla son seres humanos? ¿Por qué burlarse así?

Mientras me seguía haciendo estas preguntas vi a mis padres, y al parecer me estaban esperando.

Mamá: Vamos hija, aún tenemos que hacer muchas cosas –Dijo en una sonrisa-

Yo: OK.

Papá: Hija ¿Por qué demoraste tanto en venir?

Yo: Ah… es que… había un juego muy divertido en el camino que me quede viéndolo por un momento.

Esta vez en realidad no mentía del todo, ya que antes de chocarme con esa cara de burro, habían otros juegos bien divertidos.

Papá: A ya, entonces vámonos –Dijo tomándome de la mano-

-: ¡Deténganse ahí! –Un hombre nos dijo-

Cuando nos volteamos, era alguien de seguridad.

Mi papá al verlo bajo la mirada para que no lo reconociera.

Mamá: ¿Pasa algo señor?

-: He oído de un noble que esta niña –Dijo señalándome- Le golpeo a su hija hace unos instantes.

¡Maldita sea! Ahora esto es un gran problema.

Mamá: ¿Cómo? Debe de estar equivocado, ¿No Kate?

Yo: Ah… bueno – Mientras articulaba estas palabras aproveche y le di una patada en la entrepierna de la seguridad-

Vi como el hombre se retorcía de dolor y les tome de la mano a mis padres y nos fuimos corriendo de ahí.

Cuando salimos del parque de diversiones, nos escondimos detrás de una pared.

Mamá: ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?! Ahora estamos envueltos en un gran lio.

Papá: Hija explícanos lo que realmente paso.

Yo: Esta bien, mientras corría en el parque me choque con una niña, hija de un noble, le pedí disculpas pero ella era tan arrogante hasta el punto que insulto a los de la Terminal Gray. E insultándonos a mí a mis hermanos. Luego le di un golpe y ahora estamos aquí.

Mamá: ¡Pero que irresponsabilidad! Si te dijo esas cosas las debiste solamente ignorar, meterse con la nobleza es algo grave.

Yo: Lo siento, pero me provoco hasta ese punto que hasta en ese mismo instante le hubiera arrancado los ojos.

Papá: Hija, no digo que todo lo que has hecho este mal.

Mamá: ¡Edgar!

Papá: Me pareció muy bueno lo que hiciste al defender a tus hermanos te felicito, pero tienes que medir un poco más tu temperamento, ya que ahora o más tarde saldremos en los periódicos.

Yo: Esta bien, me perdono.

Papá: Ok, ¿Qué dices, Marina?

Mamá: Esta bien, te perdono hija, pero que no se vuelva a repetir.

Yo: Esta bien.

Después de esto nos fuimos a una heladería. Y más tarde nos fuimos a la playa para ver el atardecer.

Este es un gran recuerdo que tuve con mis padres, nunca lo olvidare.

Luego nos dirigimos a casa todos cansados. Pero con lindos recuerdos.


	21. Chapter 21

Al día siguiente me levante temprano, me di un baño y baje al comedor a tomar el desayuno.

Yo: Buenos días papá –Le salude-

Papá: Buenos días hija –Dijo mientras leía el periódico-

Me senté frente a la mesa y comencé a dar los primeros mordiscos a mi pan.

Papá: ¡Lo sabía! –Dijo de repente-

Yo: ¿Qué cosa? –Dije acercándome a su asiento-

Papá: Mira esto – Dijo entregándome el periódico-

Leí el párrafo que mi papá estaba leyendo y un artículo en grande decía "Niña golpea a hija de la nobleza".

Leí toda la noticia y decía todo lo sucedido el día de ayer en el parque de diversiones, y también cuando mis padres huimos del lugar.

Yo: -Entregándole el periódico a papá- Lo siento.

Papá: No tiene caso disculparse eso lo hiciste ayer, ahora no podremos salir normalmente afuera.

Yo: ¿Qué? ¿Y mi mamá?

Papá: Se fue al trabajo pero con un disfraz.

Yo: Pido disculpas nuevamente por haber causado estos problemas.

Papá: Esta bien, pero si vas a salir tendrás que llevar un disfraz.

Yo: No, no hay problema si me quieren capturar yo les daré su merecido con las técnicas que me enseñaste.

Papá: Ok, no puedo creer que seas igual que yo –Dijo en un susurro-

Yo: ¿Qué?

Papá: Nada.

Yo: Bueno voy a ir a ver a mis hermanos, luego regresare.

Papá: Ok, ten cuidado.

Yo: Si –Dije tomando mi arco y salí de la casa-

Cuando di mis primeros pasos dirigiéndome al monte Corbo, las personas me veían como un bicho raro, pero yo solo les ignore.

Cuando llegue a la Terminal Gray, todas las miradas se dirigieron a mí, y los amigos que mi papá y yo hicimos me aplaudían cuando me vieron y me decían "Bien hecho, así se hace" o "Eres muy valiente".

Yo solo les saludaba y les sonreía. Cuando llegue al bosque corrí lo más rápido que pude, hasta que llegue a nuestra guarida, los llame pero no están ahí.

Yo: ¡ACE, SABO, LUFFY! –Los llame sin tener respuesta-

Rodee todo el bosque entero, pero ninguna señal, me subí a un árbol y los vi cerca del rio.

Baje del árbol y corrí hacia el rio, llegue al rio y los vi, pero yo estaba detrás de unos arbustos y escuche a Luffy que tenía hambre.

Nunca cambia. M e dije.

Luego veo en detrás de mí un pequeño árbol de mandarinas, agarre una, la clave en mi flecha, la puse en mi arco y la tire frente a Luffy.

Luego de ese tiro salí de entre los arbustos.

Yo: Hola chicos –Dije sonriente-

Luffy: Hola Kaito, gracias por la mandarina –Dijo en una sonrisa-

Ace: Hola, al parecer te revelaste –Me dijo-

Yo: Ah eso, con que ya lo sabían…

Sabo: Creo que te debo una –Dijo en una risa-

Yo: Sabo, lo único que tengo que decir es… -Inhale todo el aire posible y- ¡LA NOBLEZA ES UN ASCO!

Dicho esto mis hermanos me ven perplejos pero con una sonrisa.

Sabo: Esa es mi hermana –Dijo acercándose a mi dándome una palmada en el hombro-

Luego nos sentamos frente al rio.

Yo: Luffy, quiero preguntarte una cosa ¿Quién te dio ese sombrero de paja? –Le dije-

Luffy: Ah ¿esto? –Dijo agarrando su sombrero- Me lo dio Shanks, es un gran pirata quien salvo mi vida de un monstruo marino.

Yo: ¿Cómo así?

Luffy: Hace un tiempo atrás yo quería zarpar al mar yo solo en un pequeño barco, pero luego del mar salió un gigante monstruo marino que quería atacarme, pero luego veo que Shanks me aparta del ataque del monstruo y después hace algo con su mirada que hace que el monstruo se vaya. Pero cuando el monstruo se va veo que Shanks sacrifico su brazo izquierdo, solo para salvarme. Después de un día él tenía que seguir en su viaje, y me dio este sombrero diciéndome que cuando nos volvamos a encontrar cuide de su sombrero –Me dijo-

Yo: WOW, que fascinante historia.

Luffy: Y es por el que quiero convertirme en el rey de los piratas. –Dijo con un resplandor en sus ojos- Para mí este sombrero es muy preciado.


	22. Chapter 22

3 meses después…

Llego el invierno, lo que significa llevar más ropa para evitar los tan famosos resfriados.

A mí, en lo personal, me gusta el invierno, y en especial aquí ya que en el South Blue no cae nieve. En conclusión, es mi primera vez al contacto con la nieve.

Después de todo este tiempo, las personas felizmente olvidaron mi escena con esa niña noble. Oía a las personas que decían "solo es una pelea de niñas" "no hay que tomarle importancia". Me alegra que estas personas no le den tantas vueltas al mismo tema.

Ahora me dirijo al bosque, muy preparada a decir verdad.

Ya que mis hermanos dijeron que este día perseguiríamos a un oso, y el que lo capture será reconocido como el "fuerte" en nuestro grupo. ¿Cómo no aprovechar este día?

Cuando los encontré comenzamos a idear nuestro plan.

Luego de diseñarlo nos dividimos en grupos; Ace y Sabo se encargaran de perseguir al oso mientras que Luffy y yo lo acorralamos en un monte. Y el que ataque primero se llevara la victoria.

Hicimos una cuenta regresiva y Luffy y yo corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos para llegar a tiempo a nuestro puesto.

Cuando llegamos al monte lleno de nieve, es realmente alto, y como está cubierto de nieve sería algo difícil escalarlo.

Pero en eso Luffy estira su brazo sin problema, entonces yo di una pequeña sonrisa y me subí en su espalda.

En eso, como un proyectil, salimos disparados hasta la cima del monte, haciendo que nos cayéramos encima de la nieve.

Yo: ¡AY Luffy, ya tienes que medir más tus poderes, no van a estar toda la vida así! –Le regañe-

Luffy: Shishishi lo siento –Dijo riéndose-

Puede que Luffy sea un mes mayor que yo, pero yo siento que fuera su hermana mayor.

Y así esperamos a Ace y Sabo por unos 20 minutos.

En eso veo a lo lejos que un animal grande viene corriendo hacia aquí, y veo que los chicos están detrás del oso.

Luffy y yo tomamos nuestros lugares, y cuando el oso llego hasta al frente del monte Luffy y yo saltamos rápidamente del monte y yo con mi arco le fleche la cabeza al oso y Luffy le dio un casi golpe con su puño de goma.

Y al parecer funciono ya que el oso cayó al piso inconsciente.

Luffy y yo: ¡LO HICIMOS! –Dijimos felices chocando nuestras manos-

Sabo: Jaja buen trabajo chicos.

Ace: Tienen suerte.

Estaba muy feliz al saber que vencimos al oso.

Luffy: SI, pero yo soy el que le hizo más daño al oso –Dijo en tono gracioso-

Yo: Si claro Luffy, lo hiciste muy bien –Dije haciendo que no se note mi sarcasmo-

Y en eso Sabo y Ace se rien.

Yo solo evitaba mi risa.

Ace: -Dejando de reir- ¡CHICOS CUIDADO, MIREN DETRÁS DE USTEDES!

Al oír el aviso de Ace voltee mi cabeza hacia la cima del monte y veo a un tigre gigante.

Yo: ¡Pero…que! –Dije con todo el asombro posible-

Sabo: ¡Aléjense del oso, el tigre rastreo su olor, salgan de ahí!

Sabo tiene razón, un tigre de ese tamaño no vendría aquí por nada.

Yo: L-luffy vámonos.

Luffy: ¡No me voy a ir, no voy a dejar que se lleve a mi primera presa!

Ace: ¡Ya olvídalo Luffy, lo podras hacer en otra ocasión!

Luffy: No

En eso veo que el tigre salta del monte, entonces rápidamente le tomó del brazo a Luffy y me lo llevo corriendo junto con los chicos.

Los 4 corrimos a toda velocidad del tigre, pero ¿Por qué nos persigue a nosotros? ¿Por qué no se queda con el oso?

Miraba unas cuantas veces atrás, y ese tigre es muy rápido.

Seguimos corriendo hasta llegar a una parte del bosque cubierto de nieve y sin arboles.

Mis energías se estaban agotando, no puedo seguir.

En eso me detengo un momento, quiero tomar aire.

Sabo: ¡Kate no te alejes!

Ace: ¡KATE CUIDADO!

En eso veo atrás y el tigre estaba a punto de atacarme, mi cuerpo no se movía solo temblaba de los nervios.

Cerré mis ojos para esperar el fin.

Pero paso más de un minuto que nada se abalanzo hacia a mí. Abrí lentamente mis ojos y veo a un anciano parado frente a mi poniendo su mano al frente del tigre y…. El tigre no se movía.

-: Aléjate de aquí -Me dijo con una voz calmada-

Yo me aleje lentamente de ahí y me fui hasta mis hermanos, mi cuerpo temblaba un montón que sentía ganas de llorar.

Pero sin avisar Sabo me abraza fuertemente.

Su abrazo me reconforto mucho. Luego rompo su abrazo y le doy unas gracias y veo a la dirección del viejo.

Y el tigre lo miraba amenazadoramente pero sin moverse.

Sabo: ¡Viejo Naguri salga de ahí, es muy peligroso! –Dijo de repente-

¿Quién es ese tipo?

-: ¡No te quiero ver en esta parte del bosque, vete ahora! –Le ordeno-

En eso el tigre le hizo caso como un perro entrenado.

Me quede muy sorprendida a más no poder al ver tal escena tan cool.

Luffy: WOW, que impresionante, es casi igual como lo hizo Shanks –Dijo-

En eso el viejo llamado Naguri se acercó a nosotros.

Sabo: O-oiga viejo, ¿se encuentra bien?

Naguri: No te preocupes estoy bien.

El anciano tenía apariencia de alguien cercano a los 80 años, vestía ropa vieja de color marrón. Tenía el pelo y su barba blanca, sus cejas son algo grandes que cubría un poco sus ojos y lleva un bastón.

Naguri: Si me quieren preguntar unas cosas, vengan los invito a una fogata –Dijo dando unos pasos adelante-

Yo no dude en seguirlo junto con los chicos.

Mientras lo seguíamos le pregunte a Sabo.

Yo: ¿Sabes quién es él?

Sabo: No lo conozco personalmente, pero siempre lo veía tiempo atrás en la Terminal Gray.

Cuando llegamos al lugar donde nos trajo Naguri recolecto unas cuantas maderas de árboles para prender la fogata con un encendedor.

Yo: Disculpe ossan, pero ¿Qué hizo para que el tigre dejara de perseguirnos?

Naguri: Nada en especial.

Luffy: Pero ¿acaso no uso una clase de poder o alguna vez hizo algo parecido?

Naguri: Solo sé que alguna vez fui un pirata.

WOW, pero que pequeño es el mundo, estoy al frente de un pirata. Pero no transmite miedo como la gente habla al ver a un pirata.

Luffy: WOW, ya sabía que solo los piratas podían hacer tales cosas shishishi…

Sabo: -Acercándose un poco hacia a mí- No creí que el fuera un pirata, siempre lo veía en la Terminal Gray recogiendo basura y veía que los bandidos de la ciudad y piratas de Bluejam se burlaban de él, parecía un tonto –Lo último lo dijo en un susurro-

Luffy: ¿Y qué cosas hiciste cuando eras un pirata? –Pregunto curioso-

Naguri: Bueno, siempre buscaba aventuras por todas las partes del mundo con mis nakamas, hasta que un día nos enfrentamos contra Gol D. Roger el rey de los piratas –Dijo levantando su bastón mientras lo dijo-

Yo al oír esas palabras creí que era una mentira, eso es muy impresionante para ser verdad.

Luffy: WOW que genial –Dijo asombrado-

Naguri: Pero al final mí tripulación y yo perdimos la pelea haciendo que nos separemos y otros murieran –Dijo-

Pero que historia tan genial, siendo dichas por alguien que conoció a Roger en persona.

Luffy: WOW, veo que fuiste un gran pirata ¿no te importaría si me podrías dar consejos para ser un gran pirata?

Naguri: ¿Consejos?

Luffy: Si, ya que yo seré el capitán de mis hermanos –Dijo en una gran sonrisa-

Yo reí bajito.

Luffy: Yoo hoo, ¿eh? ¿Dónde está Ace?

En eso recién me doy cuenta que Ace se ha ido.

Yo: Tienes razón ¿A dónde fue?

Sabo: Chicos hay algo que deben saber, pero es algo que Ace odia hablar al respecto. Cuando Naguri hablo sobre Gol D. Roger se fue molesto por que el… es el padre de Ace –Dijo-

¿EHHHHHHHHHHH? –Dijimos Luffy y yo al unísono-

H-hola chicas estoy de vuelta (digo en tono de hola soy German). Bueno este es el nuevo capítulo del viernes, espero les haya gustado.

Hoy fue un día cansado para mí, ya que hoy fue el aniversario número 71 de mi colegio y como soy policía escolar de mi salón tuve que estar parada en la entrada por 2 horas y media, junto con otras policías escolares, para recibir a las "autoridades", pero solo fueron un montón de desconocidos para mí, a excepción del alcalde del distrito de Pueblo Libre (en Lima).

Y lo más gracioso que paso ahí es que, como mi colegio es solo de mujeres, vinieron escoltas de otros colegios (pero solo eran hombres), excepto una escolta que si eran de mujeres.

Cuando teníamos que cantar el himno nacional, las escoltas masculinas no cantaban, sino gritaban como militaristas. Parecían ogros. Jeje.

Y bueno eso y varias cosas sucedieron esta semana.

Si les gusta mi fic recomiéndelo a sus amigos, amigas o a personas cercanas a ustedes :D eso me haría muy feliz.


	23. Chapter 23

Luffy: WOW… pero ¿Cómo?

Yo: ¿E-esto es verdad?

Sabo: Si, pero Ace lo odia.

Yo: ¿Lo odia? Pero si es su padre.

Sabo: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

En eso recordé lo que Sabo nos dijo acerca de sus padres meses atrás.

Sabo: No todos tienen una vida feliz junto a sus padres, como tu Kate –Dijo con la mirada algo baja- Pero no le digan nada a Ace sobre que yo les conto sobre esto, sino nos asesinara.

Luffy y yo: OK –Dijimos-

Sabo: Tu tampoco digas nada Naguri.

Naguri: E-está bien –Dijo con un poco de nerviosismo-

Vi la hora en mi reloj, son las 7:30 P.M.

Yo: Bueno chicos creo que es algo tarde en este momento, tengo que regresar a casa –Les dije-

Sabo: Ah sí, tienes razón. Bueno muchas gracias Naguri por habernos invitado a esta fogata –Dijo extendiéndole su mano-

Yo: Si, fue muy amable también por haberme salvado, muchas gracias –Le dije extendiéndole mi mano también-

Naguri: Oh no hay problema –Dijo dando una sonrisa ligera-

Luffy: Oiga Naguri-ossan, ¿me podría enseñar a como ser fuerte como un pirata a partir de mañana? –Le suplico con unos ojos de cachorro-

Naguri: Esta bien, si es lo que quieres. Pero luego no te arrepientas. –Le dijo-

Luffy: Shishishi, muchas gracias ossan, le prometo no romper mi promesa –Le dijo-

En eso los 3 nos fuimos hasta nuestros respectivos hogares. Pero…

Sabo: Luffy cuando lleguemos a nuestra guarida, ni se te ocurra decir una palabra sobre el padre de Ace ¿de acuerdo?

Luffy: Shishishi, lo prometo –Dijo con una gran sonrisa-

Sabo: -Acercándose a mi oreja- Estoy muerto.

Yo: -Riéndome bajito- Que malo eres, no confiando en tu hermano.

Sabo: Es que ya sabes que él es demasiado honesto, tal vez le pregunte a Ace sobre ¿Cómo fue su padre? O ¿si su padre es buena gente? Cosas como esas. Es por eso que quiero preguntarte, si me podrías ayudar a que Luffy no diga nada en la guarida. –Me dijo-

Yo lo pensé un momento y luego vi mi reloj. 7: 40 P.M.

Yo: Ummm… bueno creo que los puedo acompañar por un momento –Le dije-

Sabo: Gracias Kate –Dijo dándome un abrazo en el cuello-

Yo: Ya Sabo me ahogas –Le dije con un hilo de voz-

Sabo: Lo siento –Dijo soltándome rápidamente con una pequeña sonrisa-

Pasaron 5 minutos mientras caminamos hacia nuestra guarida, ya que no estaba tan lejos en realidad.

Al fin llegamos, los 3 subimos en las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada. No sé por qué sentía que algo malo sucedería.

Yo fui la primera en entrar, y ahí lo vi a Ace viendo desde el balcón de la guarida hasta el horizonte.

En eso sentí que Sabo y Luffy ya llegaron también. Pero en eso el ambiente se puso tenso.

Sabo: A-ah hola Ace, no pensé que estuvieras aquí –Dijo tratando de romper el hielo-

Yo: S-si Naguri-ossan fue muy amable con nosotros en su fogata ¿no Luffy?

Luffy: Así es y también le dije si me podría entrenar como un pirata –Dijo en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

Pero aun así Ace no cruzaba palabra con ninguno.

Luffy: Ah Ace me pregunto ¿Por qué nunca nos has dicho nada sobre que tu padre es el rey de los piratas?

Sabo y yo: Cállate –Los dos le tapamos su boca lo más rápido posible-

Ace: Luffy ¿Quién te dijo eso?

Luffy: -Zafándose de nuestro agarre- Fue Sabo.

Sabo: ¡OYE Luffy no debiste haber dicho nada! –Dijo zarandeando de la ropa de Luffy-

En eso veo que Ace me aparta y le golpea a los 2.

Yo: ¡Ace!

En eso veo que les hizo un moretón en la cabeza a los 2.

Ace: Eso te pasa por bocón –Dijo obviamente refiriéndose a Sabo- Y a ti por chismoso –Le dijo a Luffy-

Luffy: OYE, esto no es justo.

Sabo: Asi es, además ¿no dices siempre que entre hermanos no se guarda ningún secreto?

Ace: Esto es diferente –Dijo algo cabizbajo- Si vuelven a hablar sobre el tema, estarán completamente muertos.

Luffy: ¿Ah sí? –Dijo tomando aire- ¡ACE ES EL HIJO DEL REY DE LOS PIRATAS!

Ace: ¡AHORA SI TE LA BUSCASTE! –Dijo persiguiendo a Luffy alrededor de la guarida-

Yo: Chicos, ya paren esto –Dije esto y luego otra vez pero ni caso alguno-

Entonces me fui directo hasta la salida y baje las escaleras dirigiéndome hasta mi hogar.

Son las 8:10 P.M. La noche bien oscura como siempre y los ruidos del bosque se hacían presentes.

¿Q-quien dice que le temo a la oscuridad? Solo estoy temblando por el frio.

Sigo caminando lentamente, pero creo que estoy demasiado lenta que una tortuga con artritis.

Pero en este momento siento como si alguien está detrás de mí.

Naa, solo es mi imaginación –Me dije-

Sigo caminando y los sonidos de los búhos no me ayudan en nada.

Ya cállate bendito búho –Me decía-

Yo en lo personal, le temo a los búhos, es que me deben entender, sus ojos son tan grandes que sientes que te hundes dentro de ellos. Ayy esa sensación la odio.

AHHHHHHHHHH –Grite lo más fuerte que pude ya que algo me empujo por la espalda-

Por suerte no caí al suelo, voltee hacia la dirección donde eso me había empujado. Lo veo y no es nadie más que Sabo.

Sabo: Hola –Dijo conteniéndose su risa-

Yo: ¿Hola? ¿HOLA? ¿Cómo TE ATREVES HA DECIRME ESO CUANDO CASI ME DAS UN PARO CARDIACO NIVEL DIOS? –Dije con toda la furia posible-

Sabo: ¿No dices que no le temes a la oscuridad?

Yo: A la oscuridad no, pero si a los que se hacen pasar por sicarios que tratan asesinarte –Le re enmarque- ¡BAKA BAKA BAKA! –Le gritaba mientras le daba golpes en su hombro-

Sabo: Ya OK lo siento, deja de golpearme –Dijo deteniendo mis golpes- ¿Te molesta si te acompaño hasta tu casa?

Lo que dijo, hizo que mis ojos se iluminaran. Pero como tenía un orgullo demasiado grande no le dejaría salirse con la suya tan fácil.

Yo: OK, pero antes… -En eso me acerco a él y le empujó hacia atrás con mucha fuerza y salgo corriendo-

Sabo: ¡AH CON QUE ESAS TENEMOS! –En eso él se pone a perseguirme-

Yo corría lo más rápido posible, pero veo que Sabo me está alcanzando.

Acelere mi paso un poco más, y veía que lo perdía. Pase corriendo como loca por la Terminal Gray y observe a varias personas con sus fogatas, y entre ellas estaba Jerry.

Yo: ¡HOLA JERRY! –Le salude rápidamente para luego acelerar más mis pasos-

Seguí corriendo y ya estaba a pocas casas para llegar a la mía.

Agradecí a todos los cielos cuando ya estoy al frente de mi puerta y no había señal de Sabo.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, veo que alguien me derriba al piso y comienza a hacerme cosquillas.

Yo: ¡NO JAJAJA POR FAVOR AJAJAJA NO JAJAJAJA!

Sabo: ¡JA ahora mira quien roga!

Yo: ¡NO JAJAJA AYUDA JAJAJAJA POR FAVOR JAJAJA! –Entonces de las pocas fuerzas que tenía empuje a Sabo de mí encima abrí mi puerta y me metí rápido-

Y como todo fue natural Sabo golpeaba mi puerta mientras gritaba que le abriera.

Yo solamente abrí mi cortina de la ventana del costado y cuando le vi le saque la lengua mientras me reía de él.

Luego cerré la cortina y como mi papá estaba en el segundo piso me fui sin decir palabra riéndome todo el tiempo.


	24. Chapter 24

Luego de 1 semana del tema de Gol D. Roger, Ace seguía molesto con Luffy.

Pero lo que me preocupa más es como estará Luffy en estos momentos, ya que más de 1 semana que nadie lo ve.

Y hoy después de que los 3 falláramos de nuevo en atacar al tigre íbamos de regreso a la cabaña de Dadan a descansar un poco, pero Sabo y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo en molestar a Ace con respecto a Luffy.

Sabo: Ah, me pregunto cómo estará Luffy con los entrenamientos de Naguri.

Yo: Tienes razón, tal vez estará rogando por nuestra ayuda.

Sabo: O tal vez esté muerto.

Yo: Oh no.

En eso veo que Ace detiene su paso.

Sabo: ¡OYE ACE! ¿Acaso no te preocupas por Luffy? Es tu hermano menor –Le dijo-

Ace: No me interesa si necesita nuestra ayuda o ya esté muerto, lo hecho, hecho esta –Nos dijo mientras volvía a caminar-

Nosotros solo le seguimos.

¿Qué son esos ruidos? No parecen de un animal salvaje.

Pero antes de hacerme más preguntas un gran árbol cae en nuestro al frente.

¿Pero qué demonios?

Luffy: ¡LO SIENTO CHICOS! SHISHISHI –Dijo Luffy saliendo detrás del árbol cortado junto a Naguri-

¿Qué hace ahí? –Me pregunte-

Sabo: ¿EH? ¿Luffy? ¿Pero cómo? –Dijo confundido-

En eso veo que Luffy viene corriendo hacia nosotros, mientras que detrás de él estaba Naguri.

Luffy: -Acercándose a nosotros- Solo estoy entrenando con Naguri –Dijo poniendo un hacha en el suelo- Mas bien los estaba buscando para que vean donde he estado entrenando todo este tiempo –Nos dijo mientras no guiaba junto a Naguri-

Después de unos 20 minutos caminando por fin llegamos.

El lugar es algo parecido a una bahía algo cercana a la Terminal Gray. Y se puede apreciar una bonita puesta de sol.

Luffy nos guio a Sabo y a mí a su "zona de entrenamiento" mientras que Ace se iba junto con Naguri.

Y la zona parecía estar un poco cerca de una cueva y Luffy nos enseñó algo parecido a un cuadro de madera donde estaba dibujada supuestamente la cara del tigre.

Luffy: Bueno chicos les enseñare como he avanzado toda esta semana –Dijo acomodando la madera y comenzó su pose de ataque- Gomu gomu no… pistoru –Luego su brazo se estiro y cuando creía que iba a golpear la madera su brazo golpea a Naguri-

Sabo: Jajaja…

Yo: Jajaja… bueno al menos aprendiste a dar golpes –Dije en grandes risas-

Vi como Luffy hacia un puchero gracioso por lo enojado que estaba.

Luego nos contó cómo fueron los entrenamientos con Naguri.

Después de culminar con su relato nos acercamos a la fogata donde estaban Ace y Naguri, pero al parecer estaban discutiendo sobre algo.

Ace: ¡¿Y qué hubiera pasado si Roger hubiera tenido un hijo?! –Le grito a Naguri-

Naguri: Ese niño tendría una vida difícil, ya que siempre será perseguido por la fama de su padre. Si yo fuera él lo pensaría 2 veces antes de convertirme en un pirata. –Le dijo-

Ace: ¡Tú no sabes nada! –Dijo queriendo golpear a Naguri con un fierro, pero Naguri lo detiene fácilmente- ¡Pelea conmigo viejo!

Y ahora los 2 comenzaron a pelear.

Yo: ¡Ace!

Ace: ¡No perderé!

Después de unos minutos Naguri venció a Ace con facilidad.

Naguri: Te dije que en una pelea hay que tener seriedad.

Ace: ¡Maldición! ¡Solo haz lo que quieras!

Naguri: Esta bien, sígueme –Dicho eso comenzó a caminar seguido por Ace-

Sabo, Luffy y yo sin pensarlo 2 veces los seguimos también.

Caminamos por unos cuantos minutos y llegamos hacia un extremo de la bahía y… no podía creer lo que mis ojos están viendo ahora.

¡ES UN BARCO PIRATA!

S, A y yo: WOW –Dijimos al unísono-

Luffy: Es genial ¿no? Shishishi.

Yo: Wow… ¿este barco es tuyo Naguri?

Naguri: Así es –Dijo en una sonrisa-

Sabo: Es muy grande –Dijo –

Naguri: Ahora quisiera que me ayuden a reparar mi barco –Nos dijo-

¿EHHHH? –Dijimos los 4-

Naguri: Dijiste que podía hacer lo que quería –Dijo mirando a Ace-

Sabo: ¿Eh? Eso significa ¿Qué yo también lo hare?

Yo: ¿Y también yo?

Naguri: Como desaprovechar esa oportunidad si ya están aquí –Nos dijo-

:OK:

Yo: Pero ¿Qué piensas hacer con el barco cuando ya esté reparado?

Naguri: Obviamente que saldré al mar con el –Me dijo-

Ace: ¿A esta edad que tienes?

Naguri: ¿Qué tiene de malo? Nunca es demasiado tarde para cumplir tus sueños. Además cuando salgo al mar, buscare a mis nakamas –Nos dijo- Y si me ayudan con mi barco los entrenare para que sean unos grandes piratas.

Yo al oir eso mis ojos se iluminaron.

Todos excepto Naguri: ¡OK!


	25. Chapter 25

Pasaron semanas, luego meses desde que comenzamos a ayudar a Naguri a construir su barco y a entrenar junto a el, para cazar finalmente al tigre y saber quién de los 4 será reconocido como nuestro capitán de grupo.

Llego la primavera y al fin terminamos de reparar entre todos el barco.

Estos meses fueron muy divertidos, pero desgraciadamente es el día en el que vería a Naguri zarpar.

Si lo admito, él es una gran persona y todo este tiempo que entrenamos junto a él nos hemos hecho algo cercanos a él.

Son las 10:00 A.M y veía como Naguri se subía al barco.

Yo: ¡Te extrañare mucho Naguri-ossan! –Le dije-

Naguri: Ay, si dices eso me harás sentir ganas de quedarme aquí jaja. –Dijo- Umm… ya se, para que no sea una despedida rápida, ¿qué tal si me enseñan como derrotan al tigre?

En eso los 4 asentimos rápidamente.

Luego nos dirigimos hacia al bosque para buscar al ya tan famoso tigre, mis nervios ya estaban al límite.

Llegamos al bosque y Naguri se dirigió a un monte alto, según el para vernos como derrotamos al tigre.

Al parecer disfrutara del espectáculo jeje.

Ace: Chicos, recuerden dar todo su esfuerzo por todo este tiempo de entrenamiento –Nos dijo-

Los 3 asentimos.

Nos adentramos un poco más en el bosque para encontrar al tigre.

Luego de unos minutos escucho unas fuertes pisadas que vienen del interior del bosque.

Mientras las pisadas se acercaban más a nosotros logro ver en el interior la figura gigante del tigre.

Lentamente tomo mi arco y flechas para comenzar mi ataque, pero Ace fue el que tomo la delantera.

Vi como Ace le golpea en la cabeza al tigre, y al parecer le dolió. Pero con su cola mando a volar lejos a Ace.

En eso Sabo y yo decidimos ser los siguientes. Primero Sabo le dio una patada en su barbilla y yo le di 4 flechazos seguidos al tigre en su espalda.

Pero mis flechas al estar en contacto con la piel del tigre estas se rompieron como si se tratara de un objeto de acero.

Y sin avisar el animal nos golpeó con su cola a los 2.

Me reincorporo del suelo y veo que Luffy trata de darle un golpe con su brazo de goma, pero cuando se estiro el animal agarro su brazo como si nada y lo lanzo hacia Ace.

Cuando le ayudo a Sabo a pararse Ace nos dice que distraigamos al tigre mientras el idea un plan.

Nosotros aceptamos y corremos hacia el tigre, lo molestamos todo lo que podíamos he hicimos que nos siguiera.

Luego de unos minutos oímos que Ace nos dice que llevemos al tigre en dirección a ellos.

Oímos su mensaje y rápidamente corremos hacia la dirección de Ace.

Cuando ya nos acercamos lo suficiente el plan de Ace me pareció algo curioso.

Veía que los brazos de Luffy se agarraban a ambos extremos de unos árboles y Ace estiro todo lo que pudo el cuerpo de Luffy mientras que él se ponía en posición como una munición de unas tirachinas humanas. Es increíble.

Luego Ace sale disparado como una bomba hacia el tigre golpeándolo severamente en la cabeza con un fierro.

Y al fin el tigre cayo inconsciente. Me puse muy feliz al saber que vencimos a tremendo animal.

Luego todos nos acercamos a Ace, pero aunque hayamos vencido al tigre ahora Ace será nuestro capitán.

Sabo: Entonces ¿Ace es nuestro nuevo capitán? –Dijo con total asombro-

Ace: Descuiden, no seré su nuevo capitán –Dijo con total calma-

¿Ehh? ¿Qué fue eso?

Luffy: ¿En serio? Pero si tú fuiste quien derroto al tigre.

Ace: Pero no lo hice solo, lo hice con su ayuda –Nos dio una sonrisa-

Luffy: ¡Yoo hoo!, de todas formas no quería que fueras nuestro capitán shishishi.

Ace: ¡¿Qué dijiste maldito?! –Dijo enojándose-

Sabo y yo nos reímos.

Luego Naguri nos felicitó por nuestro gran trabajo en equipo, lo cual me hizo feliz.

Y ahora llego el momento triste, acompañamos a Naguri a la bahía para que se volviera a encontrar con sus nakamas.

Yo: ¡Adiós Naguri, gracias por todo!

Luffy: ¡Gracias, cuando sea un pirata te volveré a ver!

Sabo: ¡Espero volverte a ver, algún día!

Ace: ¡Nos vemos pronto viejo!

Naguri: ¡También gracias a ustedes por ayudarme, nos veremos pronto! –En eso el barco comenzó a moverse y nosotros nos despedíamos de el mientras se alejaba-

Llego la tarde y decidí regresar a casa. Me despedí de mis hermanos y me fui corriendo a casa ya que tenis muchas cosas que contarles a mis padres.

Llegue a mi casa y los salude, mi mamá llego temprano de su trabajo lo cual me alegro muchísimo.

Les hice sentar en el sillón de la sala de estar y les conté toda mi aventura de este día.

Mamá: Me gusta verte feliz cariño, pero se cuidadosa en ese tipo de cosas.

Papá: Te felicito hija, me gusta verte como te haces más fuerte cada día –Me sonrió-

Luego de quedarnos hablando por un rato decidimos jugar a unos juegos de mesa.

Me gusta jugar a esto, ya que siempre les gano jeje.

Excepto en ajedrez ya que mi papá es un genio jugándolo.


	26. Chapter 26

Pasaron los días y ahora estoy en la Terminal Gray con mis hermanos, ahora estoy buscando objetos para tenerlos como recuerdo, ya que no me voy a quedar para siempre en esta isla.

Me duele el hecho de pensar en eso, ya que he comenzado una gran amistad con Ace, Sabo y Luffy hasta el punto de llamarnos hermanos.

Pero asi son las cosas, también porque quiere volver a verme con Bonney y Carrey.

¿Habrán crecido? ¿Habrán conocido gente nueva? Esas son las únicas preguntas al recordarlas.

Luffy: Hmm… me pregunto si podre encontrar un telescopio por aquí –La voz de Luffy hizo sacarme de mis pensamientos-

Deja de pensar en el futuro, es mejor disfrutar el presente –Me dije-

Ace: Jaja, yo creo que eso será algo difícil de encontrar por aquí –Le dijo a Luffy-

Yo: Quien sabe chicos, ustedes saben que se puede encontrar de todo aquí. Bueno excepto unicornios.

Al decir eso mis hermanos estallaron en risas.

Amo verlos sonreír, siempre me invento cualquier babosada con tal de ver sus sonrisas.

Luego decidí caminar un poco más en la Terminal Gray a ver si me encontraba con un bonito objeto.

Pero luego de unos minutos oigo unas risas algo perversas. Volteo mi mirada y veo que Sabo es acorralado por una gran cantidad de bandidos.

Ace me llamo rápidamente y creamos un plan rápido.

Luego encontramos un barril enorme al nuestro costado, nos metimos en el y el barril comenzó a rodar en dirección hacia los bandidos.

Luego salimos del barril y comenzamos a atacar a los bandidos.

Cuando entre los 4 vencimos a todos los bandidos, aparece un grupo de gente con trajes negros con máscaras y dos hombres desconocidos.

Espera un momento uno de esos hombres se me hace conocido… ¡NO PUEDO SER, ES EL PADRE DE SABO! ¡EL QUE LO LLAMO MESES ATRÁS!

Yo: ¿Qué es todo esto?

En eso siento que alguien me derriba por la espalda haciéndome chocar contra el suelo, y veo que es un hombre.

Y otros hombres le hicieron lo mismo a Ace y Luffy, pero los hombres con máscaras llevaban a rastras a Sabo donde su padre.

Luffy: ¡OYE, DEVUELVENOS A SABO!

-: ¿Devolvérselos? No sé si sabes que los hijos deben vivir con sus padres que les dieron la vida –Dijo en un tono algo arrogante-

Sabo: ¡¿Por qué demonios estas aquí con Bluejam?! –Le grito-

¿Cómo? El hombre con pinta de delincuente ¿es Bluejam?

-: Me entere que estabas con unos mocosos que te guiaron por mal camino haciendo que escaparas de casa, y también me entere que uno de ellos golpeo a la hija de un noble.

Sabo: ¡Claro que no! ¡Si me fui de casa es porque así lo decidí! –Dijo molesto-

-: Y bueno contrate a Bluejam para que se decidiera de estos mocosos malnacidos.

Sabo: ¡NO LES HABLES ASI A MIS HERMANOS! ¡NO TE PERMITIRE QUE LES PONGAS UNA MANO ENCIMA!

-: ¿Y qué harás al respecto?

Hubo un minuto de silencio.

Sabo:… Hare lo que tú digas y seguiré tus ordenes, pero no los lastimes son mis más preciados hermanos –Dijo cabizbajo-

Ace: ¡SABO, NO LO HAGAS HUYE. NOSOTROS ESTAREMOS BIEN. ¿ACASO NO QUIERES QUE TU SUEÑO SE CUMPLA?

En eso el hombre que agarraba a Ace lo golpeó fuertemente contra el piso haciendo que sangrara.

Yo: ¡Ace! –Quería llorar en este momento- ¡Sabo no te vayas!

Luffy: ¡SABO!

En eso veo que los hombres se llevan a Sabo.

Yo: ¡SABO!

-: Hey capitán ¿Qué debemos hacer con estos mocosos ruidosos?

Bluejam: Llévenlos a la guarida.

En eso el hombre que me agarraba me amarro a unas cuerdas y me metió dentro de un costal junto a mis hermanos.

Pataleábamos todo lo que podíamos pero estos intentos eran en vano.

Luego a los 3 nos sacaron del costal y al parecer nos trajeron a una choza, y un hombre nos posó en el suelo aun sin quitarnos las cuerdas.

Luego vi como el tal Bluejam se sentó en el sillón que estaba frente a nosotros.

Luffy: ¡Suéltennos malditos! –Les grito-

Bluejam: Jeje… veo que están molestos.

Yo: Devuélvenos a Sabo –Le dije-

Bluejam: Les digo una cosa. Debe ser genial ser hijo de un noble, ya que así te conviertes en alguien superior y tratas a las personas como basura.

Ace: ¡Sabo no es así! –Le grito furioso-

Bluejam: Ese chico solo se burló de ustedes como todos los nobles lo hacen.

Luffy: ¡Claro que no, él nos dijo que odia la alta sociedad, por eso ha estado con nosotros!

Bluejam: Cuando crezcan ya sabrán la verdad.

Yo: ¡No es necesario, he visto y conocido niños y niñas nobles, son todo un asco y Sabo no se asemeja en nada a esos niños! ¡Ya que yo soy quien hizo la bronca con esa niña noble de hace meses atrás!

Bluejam: Ah, con que tú eres esa niña valiente, te debo felicitar chiquilla hiciste lo poco que quería hacer con esa basura de gente.

Yo: Si dices esto en este momento ¿Por qué demonios hiciste un trato con el padre de Sabo?

Bluejam: Eso no te incumbe en nada. Bueno para cambiar de tema quiero que me hagan un favor –Dijo enseñándonos un mapa- Solo quiero que pongan unas cajas en todos los lugares tarjados de la Terminal Gray, si lo hacen los dejare libres.

Hubo un gran momento de silencio.

Ace: Aceptamos –Dijo cabizbajo-

Luffy y yo: ¡Ace!

Bluejam: ¿Estás seguro que puedo confiar en ti?

Ace: Completamente.

En eso los mismos hombres nos desatan de las cuerdas y comenzamos con nuestra tarea.

A cada uno nos dieron las cajas y veo que los demás hombres también harán la misma tarea.

Me dieron 2 cajas en cada brazo y a si fue con mis hermanos.

Luffy: No me gusta estar sin Sabo –Dijo con cara de cocodrilo-

Ace: A mí tampoco, pero sé que estará bien –Dijo calmando un poco el ambiente-

Yo solo asentí.

Cuando el dia termino por fin terminamos con la tarea.

Luego los 3 nos acercamos a Bluejam.

Ace: ¿Esto es todo lo que teníamos que hacer? –Le pregunto con amargura en su voz-

Bluejam: Claro, pero mañana quiero que se reúnan en este mismo lugar ya que tengo algo importante que avisarles.

Yo: ¿Y por qué no puede ser en este momento?

Bluejam: Porque ya se está haciendo tarde y supongo que se pueden preocupar por ustedes.

Los 3 asentimos y nos alejábamos lentamente del lugar.

Bluejam: Ah se me olvidaba, si dicen una sola palabra de todo esto, en especial tu padre chiquilla tendrán que decirle adiós a su querido hermano jajaja.

Al oír esas palabras quería arrancarle la garganta a ese tipo de una buena vez, pero sé que aún no estoy a su nivel.

Me separe de mis hermanos y me dirigí a mi casa.

Cuando llegue salude a mi padre ya que mi mamá aun no llegaba.

Papá: Hola hija –Me abrazo- ¿Sucedió algo? Te veo algo apagada.

Yo: No, no es nada solo estoy algo cansada ya que jugué todo el día con mis hermanos.

Papá: Ah bueno, entonces descansa bien –Me dijo en una sonrisa-

Yo: Esta bien –Dicho eso subí las escaleras y me dirigí a mi habitación-

Tome una ducha y me puse de frente el pijama y me metí a la cama.

No tenía ganas de comer ya que en mi cabeza solo estaba preocupada por el hechos de cómo se encontraba Sabo en estos momentos.

Cuando mi mamá llego del trabajo insistió en que debía cenar pero yo solo me negué, pero como mi mamá es muy atenta conmigo me dio una ensalada de frutas.

Lo acepte ya que era mi postre favorito. Al terminarlo lo deje en mi mesa de noche he intente capturar el sueño, pero es sumamente imposible.

Hasta que más o menos a las 2:00 A.M el sueño me encontró.


	27. Chapter 27

La mañana llego, son las 8:30 A.M me levante rápido de la cama y me dirigí al baño a cepillarme los dientes con la mayor velocidad posible.

Cuando termine me cambie de ropa y baje rápidamente las escaleras, salude a mi papá y comí el desayuno con una gran rapidez.

Papá: Hija no comas tan rápido, luego te va a doler el estómago –Me dijo en tono preocupado-

Yo: Glo gsiento –Dije con la boca llena de pan-

Cuando deje mi plato completamente vacío me levante rápido de la mesa.

Yo: Papá tengo algo importante que atender y si es que me demoro un poco no te preocupes –Le dije-

Papá: Pero hija… -No le deje terminar su oración-

Me dirigí a la puerta, tome mi arco y salí como un rayo.

En mi mente solo me repetía si Sabo se encontraría bien, hasta que se me vino una idea en la cabeza.

Llegue a la Terminal Gray y comencé a buscar a Jerry.

Yo: ¡Jerry! ¡Jerry! –Grite-

Jerry: ¡Aquí estoy! –Me dijo a unos metros de mí-

Me dirigí hacia él.

Jerry: ¿Qué pasa pequeña? ¿Te paso algo? –Pregunto preocupado-

Yo: No, no es nada. Solo me preguntaba si tienes una túnica o algo parecido –Le dije-

Jerry: Uhmm… creo que si déjame ver –Dijo entrando en su pequeña choza- Aquí esta.

Yo: Muchas gracias.

Jerry: ¿Y para que lo quieres?

Yo: Ah… es que quiero sorprender a unos amigos con esto –Mentí-

Jerry: Ah bueno está bien.

Yo: Mas tarde te lo devolveré ¿ok?

Jerry: Esta bien.

Dicho eso me dirigí hasta puerta que separaba la Terminal Gray del reino Goa.

Cuando llegue me escondí en un rincón y me puse la túnica de Jerry.

Luego salí del rincón y entre por la gran puerta.

Y otra vez ingrese en la ciudad del reino Goa. Y comencé a buscar a Sabo.

Yo no sé dónde vivirá el así que recorro toda la ciudad completa.

Pero mientras corría oigo a un par de personas.

-: Buenos días señora, hoy es un buen día –Dijo en una sonrisa-

-: Por supuesto, pero será mejor el día de mañana para la llegada del Tenryubito –Dijo la otra-

¿De que estarán hablando estos dementes? Solo ignore lo que dijeron y seguí buscando.

Yo: ¡SABO! ¡SABO! –Grite si es por un momento me encontraría con el-

En eso siento una fuerte briza correr por la ciudad haciendo que la túnica volara.

Reaccione al instante y corrí hacia donde estaba volando la túnica. Nadie debe verme ya que además de ser reconocida aquí con mis hermanos, hace meses que golpee a esa niña noble y no sé si estas personas me reconocerán.

El viento por fin ceso y la túnica cayó al suelo, la recojo pero noto que cayó en los pies de alguien.

Cuando recojo la túnica levanto mi mirada y veo que parece a una niña con varias vendas en el rostro.

-: ¡¿Qué haces aquí maldita?! –Me grito-

Yo: ¿Quién eres? –Le dije-

-: ¡SEGURIDAD! ¡SEGURIDAD! –Grito-

En eso esa voz chillona de loro me hizo recordar… ¡ES LA NIÑA NOBLE!

¡Maldición! Corrí lo más rápido que pude ya que la seguridad me estaba persiguiendo.

Pero no puedo escapar así nada más, Sabo, no lo encuentro.

Yo: ¡SABO! ¡SABO! –Grito con todas mis fuerzas-

-: ¡Oye esa niña conoce al hijo del jefe!

-: ¡Si debemos hacer algo!

Dijeron los policías detrás de mí.

Yo: ¡SABO! ¡SA-

¡Maldición! Algo me golpeó la cabeza.

Mi cabeza, comenzó a dar vueltas y a doler. Me la toque y era sangre.

Esos malditos me golpearon –Me dije mientras los veía con un fierro en la mano lleno de sangre en la punta-

Sentía las ganas de desmayarme pero no me lo permitiría.

Yo: Ahora si se la buscaron –Les dije-

Agarre mi arco, les apunte y les di justo en el pecho.

Vi cómo se retorcían del dolor y aproveche ese momento en escapar de ahí.

Son las 10:00 A.M no tengo tiempo si no llego a tiempo a la guarida de Bluejam estaré muerta.

Me rendí, así que me dirigí corriendo a la salida.

Salí de ese lugar y me dirigí hacia la guarida de Bluejam. Pero he gastado muchas energías corriendo y gritando por lo cual me senté por un momento con los nervios en mi límite.

Tocaron las 10:30 A.M y seguí corriendo hacia la guarida.

Pasaron 30 minutos y por fin llegue. Busque con la mirada a mis hermanos y los vi sentados en una banca afuera de la guarida de Bluejam.

Me dirigí hacia ellos.

Yo: Hola chicos –Dije en tono cansado-

Me saludaron pero con un tono bajo.

Yo: ¿Qué paso?

Ace: Según Bluejam debemos esperar para un "informe importante" según el –Me dijo en tono molesto-

A mí solo se me salió una gotita en la cabeza. Entonces ¿corrí todo este tiempo solo para esperar unas tontas horas? Ashh… la vida me odia eso lo aseguro.

Pasaron más o menos 4 horas y mi estómago pedía comida. Entonces me dirigí un momento al bosque a recoger frutas.

Recolecte las suficientes para los 3 y comimos.

Pasaron dos horas más y Bluejam nos dijo que entremos ya a la guarida.

¡Hasta que por fin el viejo salió! –Me dije-

Nos sentamos en el mismo asiento como ayer y el lugar estaba todo rodeado de nakamas de Bluejam. El ambiente era tenso.

Ace: ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirnos? –Dijo con molestia en su voz-

Bluejam no dijo una palabra.

-: Capitán el trabajo de ayer fue un éxito, no puedo esperar a que toda la Terminal Gray se cubra en llamas esta noche –Dijo un hombre-

A, L y yo: ¡¿QUEEEEE?! –Dijimos atónitos-


	28. Chapter 28

Estoy completamente shockeada ¿incendiar toda la Terminal Gray esta noche? ¿Qué demonios? Eso es imposible.

Bluejam: Creo que les dije que yo iba a ser el que les iba a informar ¿o no? –Dijo en tono amenazador-

Luffy: ¡OYE no puedes hacer eso! –Dijo enojado-

Bluejam: Siento informarles que las cajas que pusieron en los lugares marcados del mapa de la Terminal Gray, contienen productos inflamables y esta noche mis nakamas me ayudaran a prender el fuego por todos los lugares –Dijo con una sonrisa malévola-

Ace: ¡MALDITO IMBECIL! –Dijo abalanzándose hacia el- ¡NOS ENGAÑASTE!

Bluejam: ¿Engañarlos? Si ustedes fueron quienes aceptaron mi oferta –Dijo dándole un fuerte golpe a Ace- Y ahora que saben mis verdaderas intenciones no puedo dejarlos ir de aquí.

Dicho eso unos hombre nos agarran, yo forcejeaba todo lo que podía pero estos tienen la fuerza de un gorila gigante. ¡Maldición!

Yo: ¡Bluejam ¿Por qué haces esto? Hay varias personas viviendo en la Terminal Gray.

Bluejam: Me interesa un pepino lo que les pase a esas personas. ¡AMARRENLOS!

Luego los hombres nos llevaron afuera de la guarida y nos amarraron en un poste.

Yo! SUELTENNOS! –Grite con furia-

Bluejam: Hasta nunca mocosos –Dijo yéndose con sus nakamas-

Yo! Maldición, sabía que era mala idea confiar en esos desgraciados ¿Ahora qué haremos?! –Dije molesta-

Ace:… Lo siento mucho –Dijo cabizbajo- Yo soy el responsable de todo esto.

Yo: Es demasiado tarde para disculparse, eso lo debiste pensar en ese momento. Esto es lo que pasa por ser demasiado apurado Ace –Le dije- Ahora lo que me preocupa es ¿cómo saldremos de aquí?

La noche se estaba haciendo presente pero mis nervios aumentaron cuando comenzó a oler a quemado.

¡Maldición ya comenzó!

Yo pataleaba y retorcía para salir de estas cuerdas, pero es sumamente imposible las cuerdas son duras.

Paso una hora y todo nuestro alrededor estaba cubierto de fuego, no sé qué hacer. Pero nada ayuda con los llantos de Luffy.

Volteo para ver a Ace y veo que en su mano tiene una navaja y estaba cortando las cuerdas.

Gracias al cielo que tenemos suerte.

Yo seguí retorciéndome para que las cuerdas se aflojen más.

Yo: Tranquilo Luffy pronto saldremos de esta –Dije para que se calmara un poco-

Pasaron otros 20 minutos y sentía que las cuerdas se estaban aflojando.

Y luego de unos 5 minutos ya estábamos libres.

Yo: Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Ace: ¡Vamos a la salida de la Terminal Gray.

Dicho esto corrimos lo más rápido para llegar a tiempo.

Pero lo que estaba en mi mente ahora son mis padres, deben de estar con el corazón en la boca cuando sepan que aún no llego a casa.

Pasaron 10 minutos desde que comenzamos a correr y llegamos al centro de la Terminal Gray, totalmente cubierto en llamas.

El aire se estaba cortando pero tenemos que seguir.

Esquivamos todos los obstáculos cubiertos en llamas. Pero me tropiezo con un trozo de madera.

Me levanto rápidamente, pero noto que algo está atrapado en los escombros de madera. Me acerco más y… ¡ES JERRY!

Yo: ¡Dios mío Jerry! ¡Déjame ayudarte! –Dije agarrándole de la mano-

Jerry: -Tosiendo- ¿Ehh? ¿Kate? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo con total preocupa miento-

Yo: Eso no es importante ahora, déjame ayudarte –Le suplique-

Ace: ¡Kate no es tiempo de preocuparse por los demás tenemos que irnos!

Yo: ¡Vamos Jerry! –Dije ignorando a Ace-

Jerry: ¡No Kate tienes que salir de aquí, sigue tu camino! –Dijo con una voz débil-

Yo: ¡No quiero que mueras! –Dije con lágrimas en los ojos-

Jerry: ¡No te preocupes por mí, si te encuentras con tu familia, diles que fueron unos grandes amigos!

En eso una madera prendida en llamas cae sobre la cabeza de Jerry. Y comencé a llorar con todas mis fuerzas.

No pude salvarlo… no pude salvarlo… me repetia.

Ace: ¡Kate vámonos! –Me dijo jalándome del brazo y seguimos corriendo los 3-

Me siento muy dolida por lo que le paso a Jerry, él era un buen amigo y era un buen pata de mi papá. Me limpie las lágrimas en el camino.

Pero algo me desconcertó mucho cuando por fin llegamos a la salida, la puerta estaba cerrada. ¿Pero qué demonios pasa?

Bluejam: ¡¿Qué hacen aquí malditos mocosos?! –Dijo amargado-

A, L y yo: ¿Pero qué demonios haces acá? –Dijimos con nuestros ojos saliéndose del asombro-

Quería huir de ahí pero de nuevo los nakamas de Bluejam me agarraron junto a mis hermanos.

Luffy: ¡Suéltennos maldición!

Ace: Bluejam ¿Acaso no deberías estar fuera de aquí?

Bluejam: ¡Cállate mocoso, todos los nobles son una basura que se creen superiores al igual que su maldito hermano!

Yo: ¡Cierra tu maldita boca imbécil! –Dije queriendo golpearlo en ese momento-

Bluejam: ¡Solo se ha juntado con ustedes para sentirse superior a ustedes, acaso ¿no lo entienden?

Ace: ¡Cállate!

Bluejam: ¡Mientras su padres se pudren en dinero, el solo mira como es la situación aquí!

Luffy: ¡Cállate maldito, Sabo nos dijo que quiere ser libre de esta población!

Bluejam: Veo que nunca lo entenderán –Dijo bajando su tono de voz- Si me dicen donde esconden su tesoro los dejare irse.

Yo: Maldito, tu vida está en juego ¿y tú solo piensas en el tesoro? –Dije con total repugnancia-

Ace: Esta bien, te diré donde esta nuestro tesoro.

Luffy: ¡No Ace, ese es un tesoro muy valioso de Sabo y de ti, no se los des! –Le dijo-

Ace: ¡Sabo lo entenderá, ahora lo importante aquí es salir a salvo!

En eso veo que Ace les hace un mapa donde supuestamente está el tesoro.

Bluejam: Gracias, pero como yo no confió en nadie ustedes me acompañaran a buscarlo, ya que esto puede ser mentira.

Ace: ¡Oye ha ese tiempo no tendremos tiempo para escapar!

En eso los hombres nos agarraron de nuevo pero con más fuerza, forcejeábamos para que nos suelten pero es en vano.

Luffy: ¡Suéltame! –En eso veo que le muerde la mano al hombre-

Pero cuando Luffy quedo libre de su agarre vino otro hombre y lo golpeo. Pero tenía una espada en la mano con la que iba a travesar a Luffy.

Yo: ¡LUFFY! –Grite con toda mi voz pero el hombre me agarro más fuerte-

Ace: ¡SUELTENME, NO LE HAGAN DAÑO A MI HERMANO! –Grito-

En eso todo se puso raro, todos los presentes excepto Bluejam se desmayaron..

Y yo me maree también que caí al suelo. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Bluejam: H-hey ¿Qué es lo que acabas de hacer? –Dijo con nerviosismo en su voz-

En eso Ace nos ayuda a Luffy y a mí a levantarnos. Cuando íbamos a comenzar a correr Bluejam nos acorralo y nos apuntó con una pistola.

Pero Ace se pone en nuestra al frente.

Luffy y yo: ¡ACE!


	29. Chapter 29

Esto es un sueño, eso quiero creer. Solo cierro mis ojos por la catástrofe que va a suceder.

¡BOOM! Oigo el ruido de la pistola. ¿Esto es un sueño?

No esto es una pesadilla.

Abro mis ojos lentamente pero veo que Ace está bien.

Levanto mi mirada hacia Bluejam y veo que alguien le agarra fuertemente del brazo.

Veo cuidadosamente y… ¿Es Dadan?

A, L y yo: ¡DADAN! –Gritamos con felicidad y con angustia al mismo tiempo-

Veo a mi alrededor y detrás de Dadan estaban los demás bandidos del monte Corbo, que alegría.

Dadan: Yo estoy a cargo de cuidar a estos niños, y si no me los devuelves lo haremos a la fuerza –Dijo en tono temerario a Bluejam-

Veo que Ace va hacia Dadan y los demás para comenzar la pelea.

Pero veo que un compañero nos agarra a Luffy y a mí, y nos carga en sus hombros.

Luffy: ¡Oye ¿Qué haces? Yo también quiero pelear –Le dijo-

En eso veo que los bandidos y Dadan se van corriendo de ahí.

¿Qué?

Pero a lo lejos veo que Ace no movió ni un dedo.

Ace: ¡No escapare esta vez! –Dijo con confianza-

Dadan: ¡Ace olvídalo y síguenos!

Pero siguió sin escuchar.

Luego veo que Dadan no tiene de otra y se une a Ace.

Dadan: ¡Chicos llévense a Luffy y a Kate a la cabaña y curen sus heridas, yo me hare cargo de traer a salvo a Ace! –Les dijo-

En eso todos los bandidos comienzan a correr hacia la cabaña llevándonos a Luffy y a mi.

Pero en ese momento recordé a mis padres.

Yo: ¡Espera, mis padres! –Le dije al compañero que me cargaba-

-: No te preocupes, un grupo fue a buscarlos en un atajo directo a la ciudad –Me dijo-

Al oír eso me calme un poco más.

Pasaron unos 40 minutos desde que nos fuimos de ese lugar y por fin llegamos a la cabaña.

Me posaron sobre una cama y empezaron a desinfectar mi herida de la cabeza que me habían hecho esos guardias.

Tengo que darles gracias a los cielos de que mis hermanos no se dieran cuenta de esta herida.

Luego veo en mi cintura que estaba amarrada la túnica de Jerry.

La desenvuelvo y la abrazo mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas caían.

Vi a mi lado izquierdo que también posaron a Luffy en una cama, pero él hacia pataletas para que lo dejaran ir donde Dadan y Ace.

Pero al final hicieron que se calmara.

Sentí como me vendaban la cabeza y me sentía cansada que poco a poco cerré los ojos.

Siento como los rayos del sol cubrían mi cara así que abrí mis ojos lentamente, ya es de día.

Me senté en la cama y veo a mi lado derecho.

Y vi una imagen que me lleno de alegría.

Yo: ¿Mamá, papá? –Les digo-

Veo que se despiertan de los sillones.

M y P: ¡Hija! –Dijeron mientras corrieron a abrazarme-

Yo: Papá, mamá –Dije correspondiéndoles el abrazo mientras unas cuantas lagrimas caían en mis mejillas-

Papá: Hija me alegra que estés bien, estábamos muy asustados por el incendio –Me dijo tratando de hacer una sonrisa-

Mamá: Hija, solo mira está herida –Dijo señalando mi cabeza- Me hiciste preocupar mucho, pero estoy feliz de que estés algo bien.

Papá: Me pregunto ¿Cómo habrá sucedido este incendio?

Yo:…. –Quede en profundo silencio-

Mamá: Oh, ¿Qué hace esa túnica ahí? –Me pregunto-

Yo: ¿Eh? –Veo que en mi mano derecha está la túnica de Jerry- Bueno mamá, papá lo que les voy a decir sé que los pondrá algo tristes, pero lo vi con mis propios ojos.

Le pedí prestada esta túnica a Jerry, pero cuando quise devolvérsela en la Terminal Gray vi que quedó atrapado en los escombros y no pude salvarle. Luego una gran madera con fuego le cae en la cabeza… quedando completamente triste. Y me dijo que ustedes fueron unos grandes amigos –Dije tratando de no llorar-

Vi que mi mamá se llevó las manos a la boca por su asombro y mi papá tenía una cara de incredulidad.

Yo: Y creo que este es el único recuerdo que tenemos de el –Les dije-

Mi papá tomo la túnica y vi cómo se le salió una lágrima.

Papá:… Bueno hija creo que tenemos que regresar a casa –Dijo con una baja mirada-

Vi cómo se veía mi papá, odio verlo así.

Pero note que en la cabaña que aún no regresaban Ace ni Dadan.

Yo: Papá, mamá puedo quedarme un rato más, es que Ace y Dadan aún no regresan.

Mamá: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Yo: Es que alguien nos quiso secuestrar en el incendio, pero en eso apareció Dadan y quizo ajustar cuentas con el pero Ace también se unió a la pelea. Así que quiero esperar noticias de que ellos están bien. –Les dije-

Ellos aceptaron.

Pero en eso se me surgió una pregunta.

Yo: Papá ¿sabes que va a haber este día?

Papá: ¿Este día? Uhmm… A si, hoy es la llegada de un Tenryubito al reino Goa ¿Por qué?

Yo: Ah… solo tenía curiosidad –Le dije-

¿Qué demonios es un Tenryubito?


	30. Chapter 30

Me levante de la cama y me dirigí hacia la salida.

Y veo que Luffy está sentado en la vereda de la entrada, con una mirada fija.

Yo: H-hola Luffy –Le dije-

Pero ni una palabra. Le entiendo.

Entonces decido sentarme en su costado y esperar a que Dadan y Ace regresen.

Pasaron las horas y tocaron las 3:00 P.M, mi estómago rugía.

En eso mis padres aparecen y me dicen que es hora de que coma algo, yo acepte ya que la comida se ve deliciosa.

Yo: Luffy ¿no quieres comer? –Le pregunte-

Luffy: Lo hare dentro de un rato –Me dijo-

¿Eh? Ahora Luffy me hace preocupar más, el suele salir corriendo al comedor para comerse la comida de todos, pero esta vez es diferente.

Pero yo tengo muchas ideas.

Yo: Oh bueno está bien, creo que puedo comerme el GRAN trozo de carne de búfalo yo sola –Le dije mientras me alejaba-

En eso siento un fuerte viento pasar por mi lado derecho y veo que es Luffy corriendo hacia el comedor.

Bien hecho Kate –Me dije-

Cuando todos terminamos de comer Luffy y yo nos dirigimos otra vez a la vereda.

Mis padres tal vez se queden hasta el día siguiente ya que están entablando muy buena conversación con los bandidos.

Llego la noche y ni una noticia.

Toco las 11:00 P.M y veo que Luffy está en una lucha con su cuerpo para evitar quedarse dormido.

Se ve muy adorable. Pero al final cae dormido.

Yo también me sentía cansada así que agarre a Luffy en mis brazos y lo lleve a su cama y luego yo me fui a la mía.

Veo que mis padres también dormirán en los sillones de la noche anterior.

Pero mi mamá me informa que mañana en la mañana tendrá que ir a su trabajo, así que mi papá se quedara conmigo hasta mañana.

Me acobije en la cama y cerré mis ojos.

Al día siguiente la herida en mi cabeza ya no dolía tanto, así que me quite la venda cuidadosamente.

Salgo de la cabaña y ahí veo a Luffy de nuevo y nos sentamos en la misma vereda que ayer.

El aburrimiento nos ganó así que decidimos descubrir algunos insectos en el patio.

Pasaron unos 30 minutos y oigo a alguien decir.

-: ¡Oigan todos, la jefa y Ace regresaron!

Al oír eso Luffy y yo corrimos hacia donde dijeron eso.

Y vi que cargaban a Dadan y Ace, ya que tienen unas graves heridas.

Los llevaron a la cabaña y los posaron en las camas y desinfectaban las heridas de ambos.

Luffy: Oigan Ace, Dadan ¿están bien?

Yo: ¿Qué les ha pasado?

Ace: Yo se los puedo explicar, pero primero cálmense –Nos dijo-

Entonces Ace nos explicó a todos como derrotaron a Bluejam y tardaron en venir a la cabaña.

Cuando termino de contar me sentí aliviada de que todo este problema haya acabado.

Luego de un rato mi papá me dijo que ya debemos regresar a casa.

Yo acepte.

Cuando ya curaron las heridas de Ace y Dadan, deciden acompañarnos hasta la salida.

Cuando ya estamos afuera un grupo de bandidos que estaban encargados de buscar a Dadan y Ace regresaron.

Luffy: Ah Dogra, Dadan y Ace ya llegaron no tienen de que preocuparse.

Dogra: Ah… que bien –Dijo con una cara perturbada-

En eso vemos que se dirige a la cabaña con los demás.

Luffy se veía preocupado por su actitud así que lo siguió, y como yo tenía algo de curiosidad lo seguí también junto a mi papá.

Cuando entramos todos en la cabaña sentí que el ambiente estaba pesado.

Dogra: Chicos sé que los que les voy a decir será algo difícil de aceptar y creer, pero por favor escúchenme atentamente. Cuando mi grupo y yo estábamos buscando el paradero de Ace y Dadan estábamos en un monte que daba vista al mar, saque unos binoculares y veo que un pequeño barco había zarpado en el mar, cuando el Tenryubito estaba llegando. No podía lo que estaba viendo asi que acerque la vista de los binoculares y veo que el que estaba en ese pequeño barco era… Sabo. Y creo que el Tenryubito se enojó que sacó un arma y disparó el barco donde estaba Sabo. Y en resumen… Sabo ha muerto –Dijo con dolor en su voz-

….. ¿Que… fue… lo que dijo?

¿Sabo… murió?

No es cierto…. No es cierto…. No es cierto….

Mis lágrimas caen como cascadas.

Ace: ¡DI ESO DE NUEVO MALDITO! –Dijo abalanzándose hacia el-

Dogra: ¡Yo tampoco lo quise creer en ese momento, parecía una pesadilla!

Ace: ¡Voy a matar a ese maldito! –Dijo dirigiéndose a la salida-

Dogra: ¡Hey, ni puedes hacer nada contra un Tenryubito! –Le advirtió-

No le hizo caso y siguió caminando.

En eso veo que Dadan le hace caer al piso mientras lo retiene ahí.

Le dijo unas palabras, pero no logre oírlas porque mis llantos se hacían más fuertes al igual que las de Luffy.

En eso veo que entre todos los bandidos amarran a Ace en el árbol.

No quiero seguir viendo esto.

En eso me voy corriendo de la cabaña hasta la casa.

Papá: ¡Hija! –Dijo mientras me perseguía-

Entro al bosque y en el suelo veo como unas pequeñas piedras, yo no dudo en seguirlas.

Papá: ¡Kate, espera! –Dijo a lo lejos-

Sigo corriendo por donde las piedras me llevaban.

Pasaron 20 minutos y veo que las piedras me guiaron a la ciudad, sigo corriendo y llego a la entrada de mi casa.

Yo: ¡SABO! –Digo mientras sollozaba- ¡AHH! ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡AHH!

En eso siento que mi papá me da un fuerte abrazo.

Papá: Hija… Kate… no sé cómo sentirme en este momento.

Yo: ¡Primero es Jerry y ahora es Sabo! ¡AHH! –Digo sollozando más fuerte-

Rompo el abrazo con mi papá y entro a la casa y corro hacia mi habitación, encerrándome.

Cuando entro a mi habitación comienzo a tirar todo lo que este en pie y a desordenar mi cama de la cólera y a golpear la pared de mi furia.

Mis lágrimas no cesan, en mi cabeza solo está la palabra: "Sabo está muerto" "Sabo está muerto".

¡NOO! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? –Dije mientras mis lágrimas seguían cayendo-

Pasaron 30 minutos desde que hago esto, me canse y me dirijo a mi cama toda desordenada.

Y los recuerdos de cuando mi hermano aún estaba con nosotros se me vinieron a la mente.

**Sabo: "Chicos yo sé que algún día zarparemos al mar y seremos unos grandes piratas libres de cualquier regla"**

¡MENTIRA! –Me dije mientras recordé esa oración-

Pasaron las horas desde que mis recuerdos me vinieron a la mente y el sueño invadió mi cuerpo.

Mamá: Hija, hija despierta y come algo –Dijo moviendo suavemente mi cuerpo-

Desperté lentamente y veo a mi mamá con el típico plato con ensalada de frutas.

Mamá: Hija, tienes que comer algo –Me dijo dulcemente-

Yo: No tengo hambre.

Mamá: Solo mira la hora –Dijo enseñándome su reloj que marcaba las 8:00 P.M- Tu papá también me dijo que te saltaste el almuerzo. ¿Acaso crees que Sabo quiere que te enfermes por no comer nada?

Al oír eso tomo el plato con frutas y como de mala gana.

Mamá: Kate, sé que la noticia es muy conmocionante, te entiendo, pero no tienes que estar triste todos los días.

Yo: Pero era mi hermano…

Mamá: Lo sé, pero mira tienes a Ace. Luffy, Bonney y Carrey ellos también son buenos hermanos, tienes que aprovechar su compañía. Además ellos no quieren verte así –Dijo tratando de levantarme el ánimo-

Yo: Lo sé, pero aún sigo triste Sabo fue mi hermano más cercano, él fue quien me saco más risas y me molestaba para que yo sonriera –Dije evitando que mis lágrimas salieran otra vez- Gracias por el consejo de todas formas.

Mamá: De nada, solo es que me disgusta verte de esta forma. Te cantare una canción, que solía cantarte cuando eras más pequeña –Me dijo-

( watch?v=gwsw2WR8cPU)

La voz de mi mamá es muy bonita y creo que atrae a los sueños.

En eso mis ojos se cerraron automáticamente.


	31. Chapter 31

Llego el día…

Como siempre…

Me levante lentamente de la cama y me dirijo al baño.

Me cepillo los dientes y me pongo mi ropa.

Bajo las escaleras hacia el comedor. Pero no tengo hambre.

Yo: Hola papá –Le salude-

Papá: Buenos días –Me dijo-

Y automáticamente me dirijo hacia la puerta tomando mi arco.

Papá: Kate, ¿no vas a tomar desayuno?

Yo: Lo siento, pero no tengo hambre. Saldré por un momento –Le dije abriendo la puerta-

Papá: Pe- -No termino su oración-

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y lentamente me dirijo hacia la entrada de la Terminal Gray.

Pasaron 20 minutos y llegue a la puerta.

Está cerrada.

Todo huele a quemado.

Y algunas calles están sucias.

Habrá sido por eso –Me dije recordando por la llegada de "ese hombre".

Una lagrima cayo sin avisar de mi cara.

¿Qué le habrá pasado a las demás personas de la Terminal Gray? ¿Habrán muerto? ¿Vivirán?

Esas preguntas son las que invaden mi mente en este momento.

**"La gente de la nobleza son una basura" "Ellos no tienen corazón" "Solo observan el sufrimiento de otros para su beneficio".**

¿Por qué no pensar en esas cosas? Todo eso es verdad. Según yo.

¡Ya deja de pensar en eso! ¡Maldición! -Dije meneando mi cabeza de un lado a otro-

Entonces me decido irme a buscar a Luffy y Ace. No lo sé pero… necesito de ellos.

Tomo el camino de ayer y comienzo mi caminata.

Camino con paciencia, ya que no hay necesidad de apresurar el paso.

Pasaron 10 minutos y el silencio del bosque me domino.

Estaba a unos cuantos minutos de llegar a la cabaña, pero cambio de ruta y me dirijo hacia una colina que da vista al mar a mi lado izquierdo.

Después de hacer de lado unas cuantas plantas llegue a la colina.

La vista es impresionante.

Pero veo que hay alguien sentado cerca al borde de la colina, con su cabeza hundida entre sus rodillas.

Me acerco a ver quién es, pero ese sombrero de paja solo le pertenece a una persona.

Yo: Luffy… -Le dije-

No dijo nada. Pero se oía como su nariz chorreaba por un gran llanto.

Yo solo me senté a su lado mirando hacia el mar.

No sé qué decirle. No tengo las palabras.

El silencio nos invadió, junto con el cantar de los pajarillos.

Pasaron más o menos unos 10 minutos que no cruzamos palabra alguna.

¡AU! –Dije-

Alguien me golpeo en la cabeza.

Volteo rápidamente y veo que es Ace que también le dio un golpe en su cabeza.

Hubo un minuto de silencio.

Ace: Ya dejen de llorar, sé que les afecto mucho todo esto pero tenemos que ser fuertes –Nos dijo-

Luffy: -Limpiándose las lágrimas- A-Ace, yo quiero ser mas, mas, mas, mas, mas, mas, más y más fuerte que eso para no perder a nadie. Ace, Kate por favor no mueran –Dijo con voz quebrada-

Ace: ¡No seas tonto! –Dijo dándole otro golpe- Kate. Luffy escúchenme, ¡Yo jamás moriré! Es una promesa. –Hizo una pausa- Sabo me pidió que los cuidara y así lo hare como su hermano mayor. Seremos piratas cuando cumplamos los 17 años, seremos las personas más libres del mundo y viviremos sin arrepentimientos. Es una promesa –Nos dijo-

Quiero llorar en este instante, pero no. Debo ser fuerte.

Las horas pasaron y me está comenzando a dar hambre.

Entonces los 3 nos vamos hacia la cabaña.

Cuando llegamos otra vez siento un ambiente algo triste.

Yo lo entiendo, Sabo fue parte de la familia.

Comimos un poco y algunos de nuestros amigos bandidos alegraron el ambiente con unos cuantos chistes.

Las horas pasaron, son las 5 P.M y nos avisaron de que íbamos a hacer un pequeño homenaje a Sabo.

Me pareció una bonita idea.

Todos salimos al patio y dejamos varias flores en un árbol. Pero no cualquier árbol.

Dadan nos dijo que es un árbol especial que siempre nos dejara en recuerdo a esa persona que ya no está con nosotros.

Dijimos unas cuantas palabras y luego nos dirigimos de nuevo a la cabaña.

Pero algo no me dejaba tranquila, siento como si se me olvidara algo importante.

Vamos cerebro, dime de que me olvido –Me dije-

Umm… ¡Ah pero que tonta!

¡En dos semanas tengo que irme con mis padres al West Blue!

… Que rápido se pasa el tiempo.

Esto será algo difícil de decirles a los demás. Y en especial a Luffy y a Ace.

Vamos Kate, tienes que decirles es algo muy importante –Me dijo mi mente-

Luego de unos minutos tome el valor de decirles.

Cuando estábamos a punto de entrar a la cabaña.

Yo: Chicos… tengo algo importante que decirles –Dije en tono triste-


	32. Chapter 32

Yo: Chicos, tengo algo que decirles –Dije en tono triste-

Y en eso veo que todas las miradas se dirigen a mí.

Dadan: ¿Algo malo paso? –Dijo en tono preocupado-

Yo: B-bueno es… que… -Siento que mi lengua en enreda entre mi garganta-

Ace: Kate, ¿Qué pasa? Nos estas preocupando –Me dijo acercándose hacia a mí-

¡Díselos de una vez! –Me dijo una voz en mi mente-

Yo:… Está bien, lo que les quiero decir es que… en dos semanas iniciara mi viaje al West Blue –Dije muy triste-

Veo que la mirada de todos reflejaba sorpresa y confusión.

Luffy: ¿Q-que fue lo que dijiste? –Dijo al borde de lágrimas-

Yo: Lo siento mucho, pero ustedes ya sabían que yo estoy en un viaje de trabajo con mis padres, yo no me iba a quedar aquí para siempre –Dije dolida por lo que dije- Sé que este no era el momento adecuado para decírselos pero… -Me quede sin palabras-

Yo solo pude bajar mi cabeza por la tristeza que siento en este momento.

Primero Jerry falleció luego fue Sabo, y ahora me tengo que separar de mis hermanos.

En eso siento que alguien acaricia mi cabeza. Levanto mi mirada y es Ace y a su costado esta Luffy.

Ace: Nosotros ya sabemos sobre tus viajes, a mí también me duele mucho ver a mi hermanita partir de aquí, pero solo recuerda nuestra promesa; cuando seamos piratas tal vez nos reencontremos –Me dijo con una mirada fuerte y a la vez reconfortante-

Luffy: Pero… yo no quiero que Kaito se vaya –Dijo con grandes lágrimas-

Yo: Ay Luffy, pero no te pongas triste aun, me quedan dos semanas más; así que por que no aprovecharlo –Les dije-

En eso vi que la mirada de Luffy se ilumino.

Yo: Vamos Luffy, me gusta cuando pones tu gran sonrisa, además aprovecharemos estas 2 semanas buscando nuevos insectos ¿Qué te parece? –Le dije en una sonrisa-

Luffy: Yoo hoo –Dijo dando una gran salto y luego me abrazo-

Luego rompimos el abrazo y nos dirigimos a la cabaña.

Y Dadan propuso hacer un pequeño concurso de canto para que nuestras tristezas se fueran.

En lo personal Dadan es como una segunda madre para mí, puede ser algo ruda y gritona, pero así la hace más divertida y protectora.

Y así la pasamos divirtiéndonos y más con los constantes gallos de Luffy y Ace en la canción.

Yo me decidí en cantar una canción que le gusta mucho a mi papá ( watch?v=EwnG1q9QXus)

Y así entre muchas risas y bromas el tiempo paso y ahora me dirijo a mi casa.

Llegue a mi casa y salude a mis padres, ya que mi mamá ya llego de su trabajo.

Les conté sobre lo que les dije a mis hermanos y a los bandidos sobre nuestra partida en dos semanas.

Ellos solo asintieron y me dieron ánimos para que no me ponga triste.

Las horas pasaron, cenamos y nos fuimos a dormir para recibir un buen día.

2 SEMANAS DESPUES…


	33. Chapter 33

La mañana llego, ¿Por qué tan rápido? Que mal…

Si, hoy es el día en el que dejaría la isla de Dawn y dirigirme al West Blue.

Las dos semanas no fueron suficientes para estar más tiempo con mis hermanos.

Pero debo admitir que estas dos semanas de plazo fueron las más locas, y también me llevaría un gran recuerdo y amigos que hice este año.

Fui al baño y me cepille los dientes y me puse mi ropa, y baje las escaleras con mi maleta.

Llegue al comedor y ahí estaban mis padres esperándome en la mesa para desayunar.

Mamá: Hija, ¿Cómo te pareció este viaje? –Me pregunto-

Yo: ¡Fue de lo mejor! –Dije con alegría- Conocimos a varios amigos y encontré a unos grandes hermanos –Dije bajando un poco el tono-

Papá: Si lo se… va a ser muy difícil dejar este lugar –Me dijo-

Y así la pasamos hablando cambiando a temas diferentes.

Cuando terminamos el desayuno alistamos las demás cosas que nos faltaban.

Y es hora de ir al puerto para tomar el barco.

Cuando nos dirigíamos a la puerta, en ese mismo instante alguien toco la puerta.

Abrí la puerta, y para mi sorpresa eran Luffy, Ace y los bandidos del monte.

Luffy: ¡Kaito! –Dijo abrazándome-

Yo: Luffy –Dije asombrada- Chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Ace: Oh ya veo, como ya te vas de aquí te olvidas de nosotros –Dijo haciéndose el enojado-

Yo: Pff… Como crees –Dije dándole un leve golpe en el hombro-

Dadan: Queremos acompañarte a ti y a tu familia al puerto para una última despedida –Me dijo-

Mamá: ¿En serio? Muchas gracias por su amabilidad –Dijo en una sonrisa-

Y entre todos nos fuimos hacia el puerto.

No lo sé, pero mi corazón comenzó a doler.

Mis padres comenzaron a hablar con Dadan y los demás, mientras que Ace, Luffy y yo hacíamos bromas para no estar pensando tanto en la despedida.

Pasaron más o menos 30 minutos y… desgraciadamente llegamos al puerto.

El barco nos estaba esperando.

Me quede parada a unos cuantos metros del barco.

Mis padres comenzaron a despedirse y yo también lo hacía.

Luego al final me abrace muy fuerte de mis hermanos.

Luffy: T-te v-voy a extrañar m-mucho Kate –Me dijo queriendo llorar otra vez-

Ace: -Le dio un leve golpe- Oye, no te atrevas a llorar en este instante.

Yo: Baka, como te atreves a pronunciar bien mi nombre en estos momentos –Le dije a Luffy queriendo reírme un poco-

Rompimos el abrazo y ahora me dirijo hacia el barco.

Dadan: ¡Espera un momento! –Me dijo-

Yo: ¿Qué pasa? –Dije confundida-

Vi que Dadan se acercó a mí, se agacho hasta mi altura y me puso un collar.

Vi el collar y es muy bonito. Esta hecho con unas pequeñas conchitas.

Yo: Muchas gracias –Dije abrazándole-

Ella me devolvió el abrazo y luego lo rompimos.

Luego en ese mismo instante se acercaron mis hermanos.

Luffy: Kate antes de que te vayas… queremos darte unos regalos para que no nos olvides –Dijo-

Y me entrego como una cajita transparente.

Yo: ¿Qué es esto? –Dije acercando la cajita a mi vista-

Veo y adentro esta un escarabajo.

Luffy: El día de ayer encontré este pequeño amiguito en el bosque shishi… -Me dijo-

Yo: Muchas gracias Luffy –Dije abrazándole-

En eso Ace se acercó a mí.

Ace: Extiende tu mano –Me dijo-

Yo sin dudar la extendí y sentí que me dio algo.

Acerque mi mano a mi vista y era como una piedrita algo azulada.

Yo: ¿En serio? ¿Una piedra? –Dije queriendo reírme-

Ace: ¡Oye! Valora un poco más lo que los demás te ofrecen –Dijo casi en un regaño-

Yo: Ah ya ok, de todas formas es una piedra muy bonita –Dije abrazándole-

Ace: Si, si ya para los abrazos –Dijo apartándome un poco-

Luffy: ¡Jaja! Ace se sonrojo –Dijo riéndose-

Ace: C-cállate idiota –Dijo queriendo darle un golpe-

Yo: Jaja… bueno chicos ya es hora de irme –Les dije-

Corrí hasta el barco donde ya entraron mis padres y extendí mis manos en señal de despedida.

En eso el barco comenzó a moverse.

Ace: ¡Kate, nos vemos pronto, cuando nos encontremos tal vez seamos piratas! –Me dijo-

Yo: ¡Sí! –Dije en una sonrisa-

Luffy: ¡Kate, solo espéranos, pronto nos encontraremos!

Yo: ¡Esperare mucho ese día! ¡Adiós Dadan! ¡Y deja de llorar!

Dadan: ¡¿Quién dijo que estoy llorando!? ¡Adiós! –Dijo alzando sus manos-

Luego el barco comenzó a alejarse más y más hasta que ya no puedo ver más la isla.


	34. Chapter 34

Mis lágrimas se hicieron presentes, todos los recuerdos juntos invadieron mi mente.

Mamá: -Abrazándome- No te preocupes hija, ya verás que pronto los veras de nuevo. Solo concéntrate en el futuro –Me dijo-

Papá: No estés triste hija, a Ace no le gustara –Dijo en una sonrisa-

Yo: -Secándome las lágrimas- Gracias por alentarme.

Los días de viaje fueron eternos, casi 5 días.

Pero al fin llegamos al West Blue y en lo primero que pensaba es como la pasaremos aquí.

El nombre de la isla en la que nos quedaríamos es "Sanairando", lo que significa isla del sol.

Mi mamá me explico que esta isla se parece a las del South Blue, ya que casi no hace frio en esta isla aunque sea invierno.

Llegamos al puerto y bajamos del barco.

Esta isla es muy bonita, tiene un sol radiante, aire puro y aves cantando por todo lugar.

Nuestra nueva casa no estaba muy lejos por lo podemos ir a pie.

Al parecer en esta isla hay mucha gente ocupada, se ve personas de casi todas las edades caminando de aquí para allá con muchos costales de verduras y frutas para llevarlos al mercado central de la ciudad.

Pasaron 20 minutos desde nuestra caminata hacia nuestro hogar y al fin llegamos.

La casa es más sencilla que la anterior. Las paredes del exterior son de color crema y tiene también un pequeño jardín.

Entramos a la casa y es más grande.

Las paredes son del mismo color que las del exterior, los muebles son de un color patito, la cocina es amplia y alumbrada y en el segundo piso hay 2 habitaciones y un baño.

Cuando terminamos de revisar la casa le llamaron a mi mamá por el Den Den Mushi del trabajo.

Luego ella se despidió y mi papá y yo comenzamos a desempacar.

Después de 2 horas descansamos un momento y luego decidimos visitar la ciudad como siempre lo hacíamos.


	35. Chapter 35

La ciudad es muy bonita.

No hay muchas tiendas que visitar solo hay de comida, ropa, joyas y flores.

Luego de caminar por mucho tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que habíamos salido de la ciudad y nos estamos adentrando en un campo.

Nosotros no dudamos en explorar esta parte de la isla.

Después de unos minutos nos encontramos con varias granjas y cabañas.

Aquí hay muchos animales como vacas, cerdos, gallos, ovejas, toros, etc.

Me acerque hasta un corral de ovejas y comencé a acariciar su sedoso pelaje de algodón.

Mee mee –Dicen estos animalitos-

-: Buenas tardes –Dijo una señorita saliendo de una cabaña-

P y yo: Buenas tardes –Dijimos en reverencia-

La señorita parecía tener aproximadamente unos 30 años. Viste un vestido largo y ligero de verano de color naranja, su piel es blanca, tiene ojos marrones, cabello corto negro y es alta.

-: ¿Son extranjeros?

Yo: Si, somos del South Blue –Le dije en una sonrisa-

-: Ah, un gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Yuriko –Dijo presentándose-

Yo: Mi nombre es Kate.

Papá: Mi nombre es Edgar.

Yuriko: Mucho gusto, ¿les gustaría visitar mi casa? –No pregunto-

Lo pensamos un momento pero luego mi papá acepto.

Estoy muy agradecida por nuestra suerte. Lo digo porque Yuriko no sabe de la identidad de mi padre y si lo supiera se crearía un gran revuelo.

Cuando entramos a la casa de Yuriko todo era muy sencillo y calmado.

El piso es de madera, tiene 3 ventanas, las paredes son de color blanco y hay muchos muebles.

Yuriko: Vamos siéntanse como en su casa –Nos dijo señalando un mueble-

En eso mi papá y yo nos sentamos en el mueble.

Yuriko: Bueno, creo que para ustedes es algo raro que yo los invitara a mi casa cuando recién nos conocemos, pero veo que les llamo la atención mis granjas –Dijo en una sonrisa-

Yo: ¿Cómo? ¿Todas las granjas de este campo son suyas? –Dije con asombro-

Yuriko: Jeje… sí creo que es algo impresionante que yo sea la dueña de todas las granjas del campo –Dijo algo nerviosa- Bueno yo cuando era pequeña siempre sentí un gran cariño hacia los animales y yo antes vivía en la ciudad, pero cuando me entere de que ahí asesinaban a estos animalitos me escape con varios animales hasta acá. Pasaron los años y ahora este es como una protección para estos animales.

Papá: Ya veo, pero ¿Por qué nos está contando todo esto? –Le pregunto con curiosidad-

Yuriko: Bueno… es que hace ya mucho tiempo que no hablo con muchas personas –Dijo bajando su mirada-

Papá: ¿Usted vive solo?

Yuriko: Si.

Yo: Pero que hay de las personas de estas cabañas.

Yuriko: No hay nadie, nadie vive en estas cabañas. Todos se fueron a vivir en la ciudad, ya que ahí hay casas mejores y mejor comida, así que esas personas abandonaron el campo para irse a la ciudad –nos dijo-

Ya veo… ahora sé por qué este campo no había ninguna presencia humana.

Yo: Ah bueno Yuriko, si quieres nosotros nos podemos quedar un rato más a conversar –Le dije enseñándole una pequeña sonrisa-

Le dije esto porque, aunque no lo sepa en su totalidad, se cómo se puede sentir una persona sola por mucho tiempo. Creo que se sentiría como un gran golpe en el corazón.

Luego mi papá y yo le contamos sobre los viajes que estamos haciendo y un poco de nosotros.

Las horas pasaron y Yuriko nos invitó el almuerzo.

Su comida es muy deliciosa, todo estaba a base de verduras nada más.

Yo: WOW Yuriko tu comida es muy deliciosa –Le dije- ¿Eres cocinera?

Yuriko: Jeje… cuando tenía 14 aprendí a cocinar por mí misma, así que yo me considero una gran cocinera –Dijo en una pequeña sonrisa-

Tocaron rápidamente las 6:00 P.M y ya tenemos que volver a casa.

Papá: Bueno señorita Yuriko –Dijo levantándose del sofá- ya es hora de que nos vayamos.

Yuriko: Ah, sí tienen razón ya se está haciendo tarde –Dijo-

Yo: Mañana nos vemos de nuevo –Le dije abriendo la puerta-

Yuriko: Esta bien, hasta luego.

Luego cerramos la puerta detrás de nosotros y nos dirigimos hasta la casa.

Y así pasaron los días visitando a Yuriko-san.

Mi mamá también la conoció y ahora se llevan muy bien.

Pero este día será el más duro de mi vida.

Acompañe a mi papá hasta una parte alejada del campo y la ciudad para comenzar mi entrenamiento.

Pasaron los minutos y llegamos.

Papá: Bueno hija, como no entrenamos mucho en el East Blue vamos a entrenar mucho más por todo este año. Y seré más exigente de ahora en adelante –Me dijo-

Yo: Esta bien, daré lo mejor de mí –le dije-

Comenzamos a calentar y luego comenzamos a practicar los ataques en las luchas.

Papá: ¡Por abajo!

Yo: ¡Ha! –Dije defendiéndome-

Esta vez los entrenamientos son más duros que antes.

Pasaron 30 minutos desde que nos pusimos a luchar.

Papá: Lo has hecho muy bien, pero recuerda que tu enemigo no te dirá por dónde atacara –Me dijo-

OK –Le dije-

Papá: Bueno ahora porque no me enseñas como avanzaste con tu arco –Me dijo-

Está bien –Le dije-

Fuimos hasta un gran árbol en el centro de este lugar.

Agarre mi arco y una flecha, apunte hacia el árbol, medite un momento y solté la flecha hacia el árbol.

Me acerque hasta donde cayó la flecha y vi que la flecha se hundió mucho dentro del tronco del árbol.

¡Ta-dah! –Le dije a mi papá-

Mi papá se acercó hasta el árbol y vio detenidamente la flecha.

Papá: No está nada mal, pero ¿esto es lo único que aprendiste?

Yo: Por supuesto que no, solo espera.

Tome el arco de nuevo, pero esta vez agarre 3 flechas.

Las acomode bien en el arco, medite un poco y las solté.

Y el final fue victorioso para mí, las 3 tres flechas atravesaron exitosamente el tronco del árbol.

Papá: Impresionante –Me dijo- Pero porque mejor en vez de pensar mucho para soltar las flechas lo haces de frente.

Yo: Ah, es que aún no me sale cuando lo hago rápido.

Papá: Bueno, déjame enseñarte –Dijo tomando su arco-

Mi papá agarro 5 flechas y las acomodo en el arco, y antes de que pudiera parpadear él ya había soltado las flechas.

Y las flechas tomaron una fuerza increíble que atravesaron el tronco del árbol y al final se quedaron clavadas en otro árbol de 10 metros de distancia.

WOW… es lo único que mi mente puede articular en este momento.

Papá: Para que las flechas tengan más fuerza al ser lanzadas no hay necesidad de pensarlo mucho, sino el enemigo te habrá matado –Me dijo-

Yo: Vamos enséñame, enséñame, enséñame –Le dije rogándole-

Papá: ¿Quién dijo que no te voy a enseñar? Prepara tus flechas.

Ok –le dije-

Y así pasamos las horas practicando, junto con mis interminables fracasos.

Luego la noche se hizo presente.

Papá: Kate ya es hora de irnos, mañana seguimos –Me dijo-

Yo: Ok, pero antes… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Dime –Me dijo-

Yo: No sé si lo recuerdas pero cuando estábamos en el South Blue tu peleaste con alguien con tu arco y cuando te veía vi que cuando tomaste tus flechas estas se envolvieron en un color como el acero ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Papá: Ah… con que es eso –Dijo rascándose la cabeza- Bueno eso no fue una técnica por así decirlo, sino fue un poder llamado **Busoshoku Haki, **sé que te entrara la curiosidad de aprenderlo pero se paciente que pronto también lo podrás manejar.

Yo: Pero… ¿Qué es eso? ¿Cómo lo obtuviste? ¿Cómo se usa?

Papá: Jaja… creo que te llenaste de dudas, no te preocupes en la casa te explico –Dijo cogiendo mi mano dirigiéndonos a casa-


	36. Chapter 36

*Llegando a casa*

"Vamos, vamos, vamos, por favor dímelo…" Le rogaba a mi papá para que me dijera esa cosa de boughko aki o como se diga.

"Wow ¿y ese escándalo?" Dijo mi mamá en la cocina.

"Fue error mío ser tan informativo" Dijo mi papá en un suspiro.

"Hey, ya estamos en casa ¡dímelo!" Dije con mucha impaciencia.

"Está bien, pero cuando oigas la explicación no tendrás de otras para practicar conmigo día y noche sin descanso alguno" Me dijo en una advertencia.

"Ok, ok solo dilo de una vez"

"Bueno el poder que use aquella vez es llamada Busoshoku Haki o más conocido como haki de armadura, es utilizado por el propio usuario para defenderse de ataques o que sus propios ataques sean más fuertes. Y con el entrenamiento que hice hace años hice que las propias flechas tomen más fuerza al ser lanzadas y le hagan más daño al oponente" Dijo con su toque de profesor.

"Bousooku haki…"

"Busoshoku haki" Dijo corrigiéndome.

"Ay ya es casi lo mismo…" Dije casi en un susurro "Pero ¿eso es lo único?"

"No, además del Busoshoku haki hay otros dos poderes más que con esos tres poderes juntos se les conoce en general como el famoso Haki. El principal y más importante que quiero que aprendas es el Kenbunshoku haki, este poder es como si tuvieras un sexto sentido donde puedes predecir los ataques de los enemigos y defenderte a tiempo o atacar antes" Dijo con mucha claridad.

¿Acaso esto es una broma?…

"Y por último está el Haoshoku haki este es el tipo de haki más raro que solo una persona en un millón lo poseen, se trata de que un usuario de este tipo puede dominar la voluntad de otros o simplemente dejarlos inconscientes" Dijo finalizando.

"… Interesante, cuéntame más" Dije con algo de sarcasmo.

"Pero que chiquita… primero quieres que te cuente para luego no creerme" Dijo con decepción.

"No es que no te crea, es que… decirlo de esa manera es como algo fantástico ¿no lo crees?" Le dije.

"Si tienes razón… yo también la primera vez que lo oí quería reírme a carcajadas"

"¿Y quién te dijo todo esto del… Haki?"

"Antes de conocer a tu mamá estaba en un pequeño viaje en el North Blue, ya que quería entrenar en un ambiente más frio. Paso una semana más o menos desde mi entrenamiento y un señor de más edad me estuvo viendo por varios minutos…"

*Flashback* *Edgar POV*

-Hace 20 años-

"¡Oiga! ¿Quién es usted?" Dije con algo de curiosidad.

Pero veo que ese hombre se aleja casi corriendo del lugar.

"¡Oiga espere un momento!" Dije yendo tras él.

Veo que este hombre acelera un poco más su paso, haciendo que la nieve haga que mi vista se haga borrosa.

"¡Oiga señor!"

Nada, es como si no me oyera.

Hasta que su silueta se perdió entre los árboles.

Voltee mi cabeza por todos lados pero seguía sin ver nada.

No sé en qué me metí, ya que esto me trae mala espina.

"Tu curiosidad te hace un gran hombre" Dijo un hombre en mi oído derecho.

Volteo rápidamente y ahí estaba el hombre.

"O-oiga ¿Quién es usted?"

"¿No crees que eso te lo debo preguntar a ti?"

"¡No estoy de juegos ahora" Dije hartándome.

"¿Entonces por qué me seguiste?"

Me quede en silencio por mucho tiempo que decidí volver por donde vine.

"Veo que eres un hombre de decisiones rectas. ¿Te gustaría entrenar conmigo?" Dijo de repente el anciano.

Detuve mi paso.

"¿Por qué entrenaría con alguien desconocido?"

"No lo sé, tal vez para mejorar tu entrenamiento ¿no crees?"

"Lo siento, pero preferiría hacerlo por mí mismo" Dije mientras seguí caminando.

¡AHH! ¡¿PERO QUE ES ESTO?!

Sentí como el viejo dio un potente golpe en mi espalda haciéndome escupir sangre para luego ponerse en mí al frente, tirarme al suelo y luego ahorcarme.

"S-sueltam-e m-mal-dito vi-ejo" Dije casi sin aire.

"Entrenar como un gran luchador no solo es a baso de un arco y flechas" Dijo para finalmente soltarme.

Sentí el aire entrar dentro de mí de nuevo y aproveche ese tiempo para darle un fuerte golpe a ese viejo.

Pero… este lo esquiva como si nada para darme a mí el golpe.

¡Maldición! ¿Pero cómo lo supo?

"Te falta mucho tiempo de práctica, ven conmigo" Dijo levantándose y caminando más adentro del bosque.

No sé si debo ir, tal vez sea una trampa…

"Te aseguro que no es una trampa solo sígueme" Dijo mientras caminaba.

Pero que viejo para tan extraño, primero adivina mi ataque y ahora lee mi mente.

Creo que es un brujo o algo parecido…

Le seguí el paso y pasaron más o menos una hora desde que caminamos.

"Oiga viejo ¿A dónde me lleva?"

"Se un poco más paciente" Me dijo.

Pasaron otros 20 minutos y el viejo detuvo su paso en un lugar desierto y sin árboles. Todo congelado y cubierto de nieve.

"Aquí es"

"¿Y que se supone que es esto?"

"Tu lugar de entrenamiento"

"¿Perdón?" Dije incrédulo.

"Así como lo oíste, entrenaras conmigo para que seas alguien fuerte" Me dijo.

"¿Acaso esta demente? ¿Por qué le ofrecerías algo como esto a un extraño?"

"Porque sentí algo especial mientras te vi practicando en aquel lugar" Me dijo mientras veía la nada.

"¿Y qué quiere enseñarme exactamente?"

"Quisiera enseñarte unas cosas que serán muy útiles cuando pase el tiempo" Dijo el viejo.

*Fin flashback* *Fin Edgar POV*

Wow, wow, wow, y más wow de esos otros wow.

Que historia para tan interesante.

"¿Y luego que paso?" Le pregunte.

"Bueno comencé a entrenar con él en las peleas, y al pasar el tiempo más o menos uno años el me enseño todo lo principal y lo complicado en una pelea y a cómo usar el haki" Me dijo

"Wow ¿y qué tipo de haki usas?"

"Uso perfectamente los 3 hakis" Me dijo.

"Wow eso quiere decir que eres muy pero muy fuerte"

"Jeje claro, y eso me sirvió con mucho éxito ya que cuando eras más pequeña hubo una gran invasión pirata después de 2 días de la ejecución de Gol D Roger. Y los vencí a todos con gran facilidad, pero no me confió en mi fuerza, es por eso que practico contigo para cualquier riesgo que podría pasar, y sobre todo que tu sepas defenderte" Me dijo cariñosamente.

"Entonces desde mañana quiero que me enseñes los 3 hakis para ser tan fuerte como tú" Dije saltando en el sofá.

"Jaja ok pero que conste que no habrá descansos"

"Ok sensei" Dije haciendo un saludo militar.

"¡Oye tú!" Dijo mi mamá acercándose a mi papá para darle un leve golpe en la nuca "Espero que no le hagas daño a mi bebé"

"Ya te dije que soy una bebé, yo ya soy grande y seré muy fuerte" Dije haciendo una pose de Super man.

"Tranquila amor, el entrenamiento dura por fases primero serán leves hasta que luego se vuelvan complicadas"

"¡Eso es lo que me preocupa!" Dijo dándole otro golpe. "¡Pero bueno tendré que confiar en ti ya que eres su padre"

"Wu-juu, desde mañana a entrenar muy duro" Dije en una sonrisa.

Hasta que mi estómago comenzó a rugir.

"¡Mamá ya hay que comer!" Le dije.

"Si la cena ya está lista, espero que no hayas aprendido nada de Luffy" Dijo en broma.

Mi papá y yo nos reímos y nos dirigimos al comedor.

HOLA A TODOS! ¿Como han estado? Pues yo de lo mas cansada u.u

Siento por no haber publicado la semana pasada, es que como ya estoy pronto de salir de vacaciones los profesores nos estan dejando varios trabajos que hacer u.u

Pero felizmente los termine :D pero no se si publicare mañana ya que entre al instituto por que me dieron una beca, y no pude desperdiciar esa oportunidad!

Bueno espero tenga las energias suficientes, deseenme suerte :D


	37. Chapter 37

*1 mes después*

¡Wow, pero que cansado se pusieron todos estos días!

Casi sin descansos, el entrenamiento con mi papá se volvió más exigente que antes.

Pero no sé si ponerme contenta o arrepentida.

"Es hora de que esquives mis ataques a ver como haz avanzado" Dijo mi papá mientras preparaba las flechas.

Pero no tenía por qué alarmarme ya que las flechas estarán cubiertas de algodón.

El propósito de esto es para evaluar cuanto he aprendido a usar el Kenbunshoku haki.

1 mes es demasiado pronto para dominarlo, pero aun así quiero saber cuánto he avanzado en esta técnica tan curiosa.

"¿Estas lista?"

"Si, lánzalas" Le dije con mucha emoción.

En eso las flechas volaron hacia a mí, en total son 5 flechas.

Cerré los ojos y di un salto, pero fue demasiado tarde, las flechas chocaron contra mi cuerpo.

"No estuvo tan mal tu forma de tratar de esquivarlas, pero trata de hacerlo más rápido, no lo pienses dos veces" Me aconsejo. "Mejor te evaluó cuando ya tengas un poco más de…"

"¡No! Yo quiero hacerlo" Replique.

En eso el preparo de nuevo las flechas.

"¿Lista?"

"SI"

Las flechas volaron hacia a mí.

Cerré mis ojos y di otro salto pero esta vez mas rápido.

Abrí de nuevo los ojos y esquive las flechas.

"Por fin" Exclame feliz.

Pero es eso veo otras flechas dirigirse a mí y chocaron contra mí, cayéndome al suelo.

"¡OYE ESO ES TRAMPA!" Replique molesta.

"Creo que ya te lo explique, los enemigos no atacan una sola vez. Te digo que practiquemos más" Me dijo.

Me sentí muy molesta conmigo misma, pero creo que mi papá tiene razón.

"Está bien, practiquemos más. Pero antes visitemos a Yuriko" Dije en saltitos.

"Buena idea, hace un tiempo que no la vemos vamos" Dijo tomando mi mano.

Y así nos dirigimos hacia la casa de Yuriko.

20 minutos después…

Toc, toc…

"Am… etto… Yuriko-san, somos nosotros Kate y Edgar vinimos a visitarte" Le dije a través de la puerta.

"Pasen"

Sin dudarlo abrí la puerta y los dos entramos a su casa.

… ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué es esta sensación tan extraña?

En eso mire hacia mi papá y al parecer sintió la misma sensación que yo…

"Ah hola chicos, un tiempo" Nos dijo con su dulce voz.

Pero en eso el ambiente se relajó muy drásticamente.

¿Pero y eso que fue?

"¿Y que cuentan chicos? ¿Han estado bien?"

"A-ah sí, solo queríamos visitarte por si te encontrabas algo sola" Dijo mi papá con tono amable pero a la vez nervioso.

Luego ella nos invitó a sentarnos en el sofá y comenzamos a hablar un poco.

Luego mi papá comenzó a alargar más la conversación y sentía que el sueño me invadía poco a poco.

Así que decido ver que hay en esta casita.

Todo es normal, la cocina con una vista muy bonita del exterior, dos habitaciones y una biblioteca con un escritorio pequeño.

La biblioteca cautivo mi curiosidad.

Todas las repisas están llenos de libros y el escritorio esta algo desordenado con varios recortes de artículos de periódicos.

Me acerque a la repisa y cogí un libro y luego otro y otro.

Cuando termino de ojear y ver los títulos de los libros, veo que Yuriko le gusta la historia y la arqueología.

Entonces me acerco hasta el escritorio.

Cojo uno de los recortes y luego el periódico de donde fue recortado.

"Los demonios de Ohara" Decía el artículo.

¿Demonios? Me pregunte.

Luego vi otro artículo.

"Ohara cubierta en llamas" "Demonios eliminados" "¿Qué son los tan prohibidos Poneglyphps?"

Todo eso y relacionado con Ohara o Poneglyphps se hallaba en este pequeño escritorio.

"¿Se te perdió algo?" Oí a una no tan feliz Yuriko.

¡Oh no, me descubrió!

"A-ah e-etto, lo siento mucho Yuriko-san no quise ser una entrometida es que…" No termine la oración.

"No te preocupes. Bueno creo que deberían regresar a casa ya se está haciendo tarde" Dijo con la mirada algo baja.

"A-ah bueno no se preocupe Yuriko-san si quiere no podemos quedar un rato más" Dijo mi papá.

"No es necesario, tengo algunas cosas que hacer" Dijo amargamente.

"B-bueno está bien, nos vemos otro día, hasta luego" Dijo tomándome de la mano.

"Hasta luego Yuriko-san" Dije con algo de arrepentimiento por mi curiosidad.

*Cerrando la puerta*

"No debiste ver cosas ajenas" Dijo mi papá regañándome.

"En realidad no fue mi intención, es que me entro la curiosidad… en verdad lo siento"

"No soy yo con quien debes disculparte"

"Está bien, mañana le diré una disculpa más decente" Le dije decidida.

"Bueno como aun no es tan tarde practiquemos un poco más"

"Está bien"


End file.
